Six year
by voxenking
Summary: Harry Potter is upset about the death of his godfather and the proffecy. With powerfull magic he startes to become the person he was supposed to. Chapter Nine up. RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Convicted

Harry potter looked behind him at his friends as his uncle took him away to #4 petrit drive. It was a long ride and it gave harry a lot of time to think. Mostly he thought about his godfather and how much he would miss him. He thought about revenge on his killer, and also his part in defeating Voldimort. He didn't know how to do it. It was going to be very hard to defeat him. And to be honost harrry had no clue where to start. should he start by learning new spells, writing to powerful auros for spells that they knew could help. Deciding that once he got back to his house he should write dumbledor and ask. Though he still hadn't totaly forgiven Dumbledor yet he now new why he did it. There was also a different type of friendship. It wasn't just teacher and apprendice it went a bit beyond. And with Sirius gone he had no one really to look up to. This was the time that he needed someone. On advise on how to battle voldimort. Dumbledor would be the best. As uncle vermen was pulling into the driveway harry foundhimself seeing a man on the corner disappear. He supposed he would have to get used to that having people following him, making sure he was safe. But at least the whole magic community knew know that voldimort was back. They also realized that they could really do nothing, and it was all up to harry. Thank good the prophecy hadn't been made public or they would just send harry against voldimort. As his aunt and uncle were opening the door to the house harry got his trunk. Inside the house uncle Vermen found that Dudley wasn't there. Instead on the television was a note from him saying he was at a friends. Meanwhile Harry went up to his room to unpack his clothes and just think. 

Harry woke up the next day feeling a bit more reversed but not a whole lot better. He had still had nightmares about his godfathers death and also still the rise of Cedric and the memories of those nights. Going downstairs he found that the house was in a bit of a panic. Police were walking around looking for something and harries aunt could be found crying. As soon as he came down stairs the police came towards him. "Are you Mr. Potter." The one that looked like was in charge said.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask."

"It seems as if your cousin Dudley has been kidnapped. There was a note with you in it." The policemen pulled out a bag which inside was a letter. A funny feeling came in harries stomach. _well harry potter. you have escaped me once again. but your cousin shall not. unless you turn yourself in. we will be watching._

"Do you have any idea who would send this."

"No I-" But harry was suddenly interrupted by his uncle

"Bull shit. I know it was you. you or some other freak. You tell me where my boy is or I'll, Ill." By this point some policemen near harry came and had to restrain uncle vermen. The policeman turned back to harry. "Look son, this is very important. Were going to have to ask that you come with us to the station for some questioning."

"If you take him lock him up. I never want to see his ugly fu-"

"Mr. Dursley that is quite enough. We have no real evidence that it was this boy. He will be coming back." Harry heard his uncle grumble but didn't hear what exacly he had to say. 

"Can I just go get something."

"Yea sure." Harry went up to his room and got his wand. He was a bought to put it on him when he realized that even if he did they would take it from him. Thinking quickly he went over to hedwigs cage. "Hedwig. I need you to do me a favour. I have to go with some police officers right know. I want you to take my wand and follow me. If I get in any sort of trouble I'll give you a call or a whistle. If I do that come and give me my wand." The owl seemed to understand and grabbed the wand that harry was holding. Then he stroked the birds neck and left his room. Downstaires the police put their handcuffs on harry assuring him they had to. He was though a little bit worried at first. At the station they had him in an empty room except for a mirror and door. Finally someone came in. It was someone different and Harry recognized him as the police chief here that had put up a announcement about Sirius in his third year. 

"Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. You have to answer them completely. First question. Do you know who would take your cousin."

"No"

"Do you yourself have any reason for wanting your cousin to disappear. Like maybe a fight over a girl."

"No"

"On the letter we found it was sighed by three signatures. D.L.V. Do you know anyone with those signatures."

Harries blood ran cold as he knew know who had his dudley and also that his aunt and uncle though he didn't like them were in danger. "No"

"Then there is nothing else. We are going to place you under arrest for the attempted of your cousin, until we can find further evidence."

"What, no, you can't" Harry tried to stand up and run put was placed in handcufs.

"Sorry son. There's no chance to escape. your going to b here for a while."

Harry tried to again to protest but was placed back as one of the police officers punched him in the stomach. "Listen up son, your going to stay here whether you like it or not." With that they took him away to his new cell. In his cell he found that it was only him. He was glad of that in case he cried out in the night and someone heard him. Though he had a feeling he would in fact be loud enough that other people could hear. looking around he found that he had a choice of the top bunk or the bottom. Since he had only ever had a regular bed he wanted to have the top bunk. H had never had bed on the top bunk and decide that if he didn't like it he could always move to the lower bunk. With that Harry had nothing left to do but sleep.

A week had passed since Harry had been arrested. The time had passed very slowly. He still had the cell all to himself. He went to the meals and saw all the weird looks he got from the other inmates, cause he was so young. A few people picked on him but they quickly left him alone as a few people stuck up for him. He also found himself getting a lot of books about sword fighting and other books that might help him in self defense or karate fighting. He was already on the chapter that said he was in green belt. It was all very interesting. Some of the inmates did tattoo's with combs but so far he hadn't gotten one. But he was planning on getting a phonix on his arm. The guards came in now at nights and if he screamed out they would hit him with a piece of plastic. It hurt a little but harry was getting used to it and the bruise's were better. other then his guards he hadn't seen any police officers or talked to anyone. He just ignored he inmates when they asked him what he was in for. Finally the one officer who had arrested him at his uncle and aunts house. "Mr. Potter. We are here to tell you that you we have found your cousins body. You fingerprints were all over them. I don't know how you did it but we also found your aunt and uncle dead today. They died when we told them. So we're holding you for that also. Oh and by the way some guy told us to give this to you." He hand Harry a letter and opened it. _We;; hero I guess you can't stop me this time. And what will the world do without you. It will be destroyed. I'll see you when you get out potter._

Your favorite Dark Lord.

Harry felt like screaming. He didn't know much about the muggle world but he did know what being framed was. Harry vowed that if he ever got out he would get his vengeance on voldimort. If it was the last thing he did. When he was thinking this he didn't even notice the officer putting handcuffs on him again. "We're taking you to a more secure cell. You will have no contact with anyone except officers. If you want food or drink or books we shall get them. Other then that it's not allowed." Then harries thoughts clicked. If you were ever in jail you were allowed one phone call. "Wait you can't do this. I've been in here a week with no layer and no phone call. Those are my rights, I know the law."

"You don't get a layer. You don't need one you go to court on the 31st. We here it's your birthday then."

"Yes. And the phone call."

"Fine you have ten minutes." Talking his hands out of the handcuffs they took him to a phone. As soon as harry saw it he ran and called Mrs. Figg.

"Hello. . .. Figg. . . .rry help..."

"I'm sorry harry. Mrs. Figg isn't here. How is my safe place coming for you."

"You bastard. As soon as I get out you watch your self. I will no rest until I have destroyed you. I will fulfil the prophecy.:" Though Mrs. figg had treated him bad in childhood he did feel bad for her.

"Ha, you can't potter. It broke."

"Yes but I know who the person was that predicted it. The person told me. Be scared Tom. I'm coming for you." Then Harry hung up. Turning around he saw that he had another seven minutes. He dialed the number he remembered as hermiones. "Hello."

"Her. . ione. It's . . . rry"

"Harry are you ok. I can't hear you very well. The whole wizard world is looking for you."

:"I'm . . .jail. . . .or. . . .urder."

"Murder. I can't believe that. You know it's not true. What jail are you in."

"In. . . . .help."

"Sorry Harry I didn't hear the name of the jail"

"All right Mr. Potter let's go. Your time is up."

"What the hell you said ten minutes."

"I lied" With that the pulled harry away from the phone leaving hermione to wonder what had happened to harry and what jail he was in. They took harry to a big armored vehicle that had a bench. When harry asked where they were taking him they wouldn't answer. Finally they arrived to a place that looked like the prison that harry had stayed in for the week. Only this was on an island. Then the guard turned to Harry. "Welcome to the rock. This is the place where you'll stay for the rest of your life."

"The rock."

"Yes other wise known as alkatraze."

"But what about a trial."

"We told you you'd get that on your birthday. We have to give you something know don't you."

"Screw you."

"Now, now mister potter. That's not very nice."

"Like I care." With that they left him in his new sell. Over the month harry didn't get to do much. He hated it. He wasn't allowed to see what the sort of place the rock was. He was allowed to go to the library once a week and that was all. His food and showers and everything else was inside his cell. The books weren't that good. They were very much like the ones from the other jail. So Harry found himself getting a lot of books. Finally he asked the person who gave him food if he could get a tattoo. The man smiled and said he'd see what he could do. The next day harry found the tattoo chick in his cell. He had to end up drawing a picture of the phonix that he had wanted. It looked a little like fawks but instead of blue it had green. It was a symbol of himself. The tattoo hut a little at first, but after going through so much pain he was getting used to it and blocking it. So the tattoo only hurt while the women was putting the tattoo on. Finale it was his birthday. Harry had to admit that it was better then what it had been some years. like birthdays before he found out he was a wizard. But in the last six years he was used to presence. So not getting any and being stuck in jail was very weird. Harry didn't need to talk to the officers when they came to get him. He didn't even have a layer so he knew that the would properly going to be the end of him. Murderers usually die. They differently do if you don't have a layer. Harry wished that he could get his wand. He' summon a sword and show these assholes what he had learned in jail. He actually tried to whistle for Hedwig but she didn't come, so he figured that she was to far away. The building that he was walking into was huge. It looked old but new at the same time. Harry was right, inside it didn't look old at all. It had a lot of things that were new. The officer turned to Harry. "Welcome to the CIA courthouse. Here is were you find out how long you stay in jail for or when you will be executed. I hope it's the second one." Thinking the day couldn't get any worse he walked into the court room. there he found it full of police officers. There was also someone hooded but Harry wasn't near the person to be able to get a good look. though he did have a very bad feeling about it. Then one officer stood and spoke out loud. "All stand for the honorable judge." Harry found him self starring at the judge as he walked in with his mouth open. The judge had jet black hair, very greasy, green eye's and as he saw harry a wicked smile came to his face. Professor Snape. Harry was so shocked that he didn't bother to hid it. The officers beside him heard him give a soft whisper. "Shit." Some chuckled to see that he himself realized that he was scared. "Lets get this done. I need to be somewhere else this afternoon. Mr. Potter you are charged with the murder. How do you plead."

"Not guilty. It wasn't me. I have no clue how my cousin died."

"And what of your aunt and uncle."

"what do you mean."

"The officers told you that was why you were in the rock. We found them dead also. We have you for murder."

"But I was in jail."

"Yes well we think that we hired someone or maybe your friends did it. As a revenge for you disappearing."

Harry didn't say anything, and Snape continued. "I hereby sentence you to death. Kill him"

Harries head looked at snape then at the officers. Looking he saw that the officers were pulling out their weapons. This surprised him. not the fact that there seemed to be twenty officers all doing the same thing, not that the strange hooded man started to come forward. No what surprised him the most was that the officers were not pulling out guns were in fact pulling out wands. Tuning back to Snape once again he found him self surprised as it was not snape he was looking at, but Lord Voldimort. "Hello Harry. Ready to die."

"Stuff it tom."

"Kill him." Whistle franticly now for Hedwig he hoped that his owl would come with his wand. Then a faint voice came into his head. 

__

No don't kill harry. Please. He's just a baby. Turning around he found that he realized who the hooded person was. Wand or not harrry new he had to get ride of the dementor. The death eaters killing spells would have no use on him and his only real threat would be the dementor. Thinking of the happiest thing he could he remembered all his friends, Ron Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. How they were all in the fight with him. The happiness that busted up inside him was so bright that he didn't know why he tried the words without the wand. _Expecto Patronas_. What shot out of thin air was not a silver stag. With the Silver stag was a silver giant bear like Dog. Padefoot and prongs. Harry was speachless as he saw prongs run over the dementor. The dementor was knocked off his feet. As he touched the ground padfoot ran over and tore the dementor apart. Then the two patronas disapeared. Looking around he found himself in a familiar circle. the deatheaters were all around him and he was in he middle with no way out. Voldimort still hadn't moved and was laughing. "So you destroyed my dementor. That is no big deal Harry potter. You shall not escape here alive. Especially since you can't apparate. this is the end. You have proven a worthy opponent."

"Ah so you still don't know what the prophecy says Tom. What a sham."

"Don't call me by that filthy name."

"Why cause it's from your father who was a muggle."

"Yes. I lost a few deatheaters when I told them that. They didn't want to follow me anymore. We had to arrange for them to have accidents." At this he saw an actual frown on his face. 

"So you still don't know what the prophecy says."

"Why should I care. You didn't either."

"Didn't you hear me on the phone. I told you I found the person who had it. I found out something you don't"

"Oh yea potter, what's that."

"It's that you can't kill me. You tried when I was one and you failed. So know you can't."

"Oh really. deatheater, kill him." The first one to step forward was Brilex. Harry remembered her well. She was Sirius cousin and the one who killed him. Hoping that he was right he stood their as the person who had killed his godfather raised her wand and said the words. "Advada Kedvra" As the green light came at him he let it hit him in the chest. He stumbled a few feet back but other then that noting happened. This time it was the death eaters chance to be shocked. And shocked they were. for a few moments they just staired at him. then with a cry from voldimort they started to shoot killing spells at him. Harry stood there and let them all hit him. Voldimort roared with rage and harry decided that it was time to get out of there. Picturing the beautiful grounds of hogwarts, the smell of the air, and the laughter he had shared with his friends Harry potter apparated to safety.


	2. chapter 2: Questines and answers

chapter 2

Harry potter opened his eyes and found himself staring into a very bright light. it seemed all so familiar somehow. then he remembered the battle with voldimort and all the other deatheaters. the fact that once again his family was dead, and the time he had spent in jail. With the new information his head shot up and he looked around the room. As he did he found himself looking at two people Madame Pomfry the nurse at hogwarts and the headmaster Dumbldor. Harry thought that they were arguing but found that he couldn't see very well. Raising his hand he found that he did in fact have his glasses on. With the strength he had left he opened his mouth and spoke. "Hello." Immitily the two stopped what they were doing and came over to harry. While Madam Pomfry checked to see if harry was ok, Dumbledor checked to see what he remembered. "How are you feeling harry."

"I can barley move, see and I feel like my whole body is being shot with the advada kenva."

"That's understandable to what happened. do you remember what happened."

"Yes a little."

"You somehow apparated to hogwarts."

"But how could I have done that. I thought there were wards to stop people from doing that."

"Oh there are. But I told you that you are powerful. This proves it. Not only voldimort could have done that."

"So that means what."

"It means that you are indeed the one who will defeat voldimort. who will save the world."

"Oh."

"Sleep know harry we'll talk later about what has happened."

"What, What about hedwig."

"hedwig and your wand were found dead. Your wand is snapped in two."

"So what will I do. do i have to go get a new wand."

"No we'll talk about it later when you wake up."

"thank you professor." With that Harry drifted off into sleep as the last thing that he saw was Dumbledor smiling down at him with a look of pride.

When harry finally did wake up he found that ut was not just dumbledor or Madame Pomfry in the hospital ring. No instead it was a lot of people his two best friends, harry and Ron. Ron's almost whole family, Percy was not included. Mad eye, Luna, Tonks, and surprizingly Snape.

"Harry your awake. We've been so worride, when you didn't check in with mad eye, then you disapeared hedwig turned up dead, My god were the hell have you been."

"Ron just shut up and let him answer on his own time. He's been through a lot." Ginny Weasley answered. then seeing the gratfull smile in Harries eye she turned beat red.

"Thanks. Well I suppose I should start from the begginning. It was the second day of the summer when I heard some commotion, so grabbing my wand I went down to see what it was. Immetitly I saw all the cops. My aunt was on the floor crying and my uncle was crying a little bit but as he saw me his tears were forgotten. He tried to attack me and if it hadn't been for the police there then he would have. Anyways they accused me of the murder of Dudly and asked if I would come with them to the station for some questions. I said yes but went upstaires for a moment. There I got my want and gave it to hedwig. I told her that if it should happen and I get in trouble I would wistle for her. She could then come and give me my wand. Anyways right after the questining they told me I was bing charged and through me in jail. There I read a lot there were some books on ancient sword fighting and martial arts. After two weeks they came in. I thought they were going to let me go but they didn't. They told me that my aunt and uncle were also found dead. Even though I was in jail they thought it was me and going to send me to a tougher jail. I later found out that it was alkatras or in other terms the rock. The whole way there I tried to whistle for hedwig but it just didn't work. Anyways in the rock they told me I would be getting a trial on my birthday and untill then I would be there. so the day of the trial came and once again on my way there I tried to wistle but Hedwig didn't come. At the trial I had no layler. They wanted me to loose. there were a lot of police officers to guard just me and for a second I had worride that they had found out my secret. Also there was a hooded person far away from me. Anyways at that point I was shocked to see who the judge was. It was Proffeser snape. (every one looked shocked at this even snap himself) Anyways Snape here told his officers to kill me and I turned around ready to face what was comeing for me. Then I saw the officers didn't have guns they had wands. I turned back to judge snape only to find his face and features changing into that of chapter Voldimort. Then the hooded person stood up and started to floot towards me. I new then it was a dementor. I thought of the happiest thing I could and shouted the spell. I don't want to tell what happens next but I will tell you that it wasn't just prongs who came out of my wand."

At the mention of harry doing a patrones without a wand and also that maybe it wasn't just one patronas. The first one to speak however was Snape. "Bull shit. Your telling us that not only did you do a patronas without a wand but also maybe more then one patronas. I don't believe it."

Harry glared at his least faveriate teacher. then thinking of the joy to be back with his friends he shouted the words. Immetidly just like in the court room two figures appeared out of thin air. The thing thaht was different from in the court room was that the two figures were not silver. Instead they were gold. This shoucked every one even harry. After a few seconds the two patronas disapeared when no dementors were there to scare. Everyone was looking at harry.   
"Harry let me say that I have never once nor heard in all my history of a gold patronas."

"I haven't either. please except my appoliges for not having faith in you." Harry held out a hand so snape.

"Truce."

"Yes. truce. Though not in class I think it will give people a heart attack if that haopened."

"Yes same here." Maybe things have changed.

"Anyways what happened afterwards."

"Well as you know I destroyed the dementor. Then Berlix came forward. Voldimort ordered her to kill me. So I stood there and let the killing curse hit me."

"Why the hell would you do that mate. It could have killed you."

Harry looked at professor dumbledor. As if reading what he was asking he nodded his head before Harry started to tell them all about the prophecy.

Afterwards Hermione was the first to speak. "So what your saying is."

"Is that only Voldimort can kill me. Yes. we;ll be haveing a duel in the end. It will basically decided the worlds fate. Cause if he wins no one can stop him."

"now that is a bit to harsh. Your basically saying your better then us."

"Well when you put it that way yes. Anyways that' the proffecy and what it means and what happened in the jail."

"Ok if your done now harry I'll get madame pomfry in here to check you out."

"How long will you be staying here."

"Oh for the rest of the summer, untill school startes."

"So can they stay for the check up."

"Certainly. Though I don't think that they should. I have seen some of the scars and I don't think that they'll like it."

Harry immetly knew that dumbledor got confused with the phoniex tattoe. turning a bit red at his proffecers mistake he answered. "Oh don't worry I think I can solve that." Just then Madame pomfry began her checkup. It was near the end before someone finally saw the the (scars). It was Ginny who first noticed as she couldn't take her eyes off harry untill she was sure that he was ok. that's when she noticed his scar on his shoulder. She let out a muffled scream and everyone still looked at her. For an answer he just pointed to his scar. "Dumbledor what is that."

"I can not answer that. only harry can."

"Don't worry. It's a tattoe. it's of a phonix." Everyone looked okay with that except dumbledor. "Harry are you sure."

"Yes I'm positive."

"Madame pomfry do you still have the truth mirror.

"Yes, of course. It tells the truth of how your feeling."

"Yes go get it please." Madame pomfry hurried bace a few minutes latter with the mirror. Then dumbledor turned to harry. "Now Harry, you have told what this is, it can also a mirror. So I will show you your "Tattoe" so you can see it for your self. Please take off your shirt." Harry did as he was told and their was a gasp in the room. then harry looked in the mirror that showed his tattoe and let out a scream. Instead of a tattoe there was only bloody lines. Lines from a knife. He had been tortured. "What. It was a phonix."

"yes it may have been when they first did it."

"so where was I."

"I believe that you had been in askaban."

"What."

"Well you see the rock in the muggle world was closed a long time ago. So you were obisly somewhere else. The questine is were."

"Well the only logical place like you said would be askaban."

"Correct."

"holy shit." Harry was know just looking into spac not really believing it. He had just turned 16 and he had already been in askaban. The family that he had known was looking at him strangly. Scarred. "Proffeser could you and I talk alone for a little while?"

"Certainly."

When they were gone Dumbledor looked at harry. "Know what can I help you with."

"I want you to teach me."

"What."

"I never want this sort of thing to happen again. With the death of sirius and then this it's hard. I want my revenge. I want voldimort dead."

"I don't want you to do this out of revenge. If that's what you want, then I will not help you."

"What's wrong with revenge. i think after all that voldimort did to me I deserve it."

"Harry have you ever seen the muggle movie called star wars."

"Of course I have. What muggle hasn't seen star wars and liked it."

"Well Anakin wanted revenge and he went to the dark side turning into Darth Vader."

"So"

"So in a sence I will not let you fall to the dark side. If what you want to know is for revenge then no I will not help you."

"Fine I will do this to save the world. cause if I don't no one will."

"Okay. So what would you like to know."

"To fight. Sword, spells, dark arts, protective spells, and how to turn to animals."

"Cetainly."

"So when "I get better do I need to go and get a new wand."

"No"

"What. i thought you said that it was found broken."

"Oh it was. But we repaired it."

:"Even with the wand I want to learn how to use wandless magic."

"Okay. When would you like to start."

"As soon as possible."

"okay I'll mention it to some of the other teachers."

"No."

"No"

"No. I don't want anyone else to find out. I want you to be my teacher. I won't trust anyone else. Not after last year."

"I understand. Will you be telling you friends."

"No I don't think so. But I may want to at some point."

"Okay you can talke to some of you friends and then I'll lwt you have some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start training."

Dumbledor left and got the weasleys to come back in. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Mr. Weasley and Hermione came back in.

"hey harry. How you doing now."

"Okay. So can I ask you guys something."

"sure." they all answerd.

"I know that she's just a bird, but well, did hedwig have a quick end."

"Yes. We found her burned."

"I gues I'll have to get a new bird."

"I guess so dear."

"Oh yea, Harry mate, happy birthday."

"Oh yea. my birthday was when again."

"Last week.'

"Cool."

"Don't worry. We'll have a prober birthday once you get all healed up."

"Okay. I don't mind to wait. So hows your summer been going so far."

"Good. Me and Ginny have been starting to practice quiddish so that we could try to get positions on the team."

"What. you both have positions on the team"

"No that was umbridge. she kicked you off the team. This year your the only one still from the old team."

"So"

"So your captain from default. Duh."

"Oh I guess I'll need to make a quiddish team up. what about you herminie. what did you do."

"Oh I've been reading a lot and also wrighting."

"Oh to whom."

"Krum." Harry looked over and saw that ron had the look on his face as if he wanted to kill someone.

"Well."

"Well, we sorta decided to start dateing."

"Oh" Harry felt really bad for ron. He had known about his best friends feelings for his other best friend. He just hoped that at some point they would tell each other there feelings. 

"So guys what else has a missed."

"Well there's the thing with Ginny and her new _boyfriend._" Ginny turned bright red and looked down.

"Really. do tell." Harry said laughing at Ginnies face and Ron's anger at Ginnies new hobby.

"Well you know how at the beginning of the summer she started dateing Seamus, it seams that it has gotten a bit series. He bought her a ceel phone for their one month aniversity. That way since he lives with his muggles he can phone her any time."

"Wow that sounds series." They all laughed at Harries joke and ginnies embarrasment. As the laughter died down a ringing split the air. Ginny pulled out her phone looked at the number then looked up. "Scuse me. I have to go take this now." As she left to talk to her boyfriend a choras of laughter went up. While Giny was on the phone the threee friends talked about different things. Ginny never came back up. Finally Dumbledor came back in. "Mr. weasley, Miss Granger. I am afraid that it is time for you both to go now. Harry needs his rest. Now you may be abl to come and visit him once a week. He will be staying for the rest of the summer. So we will see you next week. Miss Weasley has gone home so your brother Bill will be coming to pick you up." With that they said goodbye to Harry and left to go to dumbledors office to get picked up by bill. dumbledor then turned to harry. "Well harry. The training will start tomorrow. We will be practicing lots of things. So get some sleep cause you will be doing training for a lot o things. You will have meals as sleep, and once a week you may have the day off with your friends. So that's all I have to say, if you have an questines ask now."

"Is there a certain way to find out what animal I turn into, or do I get to choose."

"There is a spell. first to see if you can have the power to change and then to see what animal. We shall be doing that first thing tomorrow."

With that Dumbledor left the room. As soon as he left Harry turned around and fell right to sleep.

When harry woke up he found that dumbldor was beside him. Also fumbledor had his phonix on his shoulder. "How are you feelin this morning harry."

"Okay.,"

"I hear that you didn't get a lot of sleep. Would you like to tell me why."

"Well you see sir ever since i've seen the return of voldimort, I've gotten like no sleep. I just keep seeing the htings replay in my dreams. Then theres also the thing that happened with sirius last year.I just don't like to think about it a lot, so I just don't sleep. Then if I do I jget the nightmares."

"Have you trid to use some sleeping position."

"No I don't like to use it. It can be really addictimve and I hear that once you quite it could be fatel."

"Yes I forgot about that."

"So what are we doing here today."

"Today we are going to be finding out if you have the magic to turn into and anmigis. If so what sort." Then dumbledor reached up and plucked a feather from fawkes body. Holding it up he placed it on harries forhead. Suddenly a green light filled the room. The light turned into a gold, red, and green phoniex.

"Well congratulations harry you will be turning into-"

but then the phonix changed into a huge snack. A bassilick, then quickly it changed into a gold stage, a black wolf, a merman, griffen, lion, some three headed posion snake, three different types of dragons and then for the finaly animal he turned into a cheata. 

"Well harry let me say that thsi is most impressive. It seems you can turn into a lot of magical and non magical animals."

"Why proffesor."

"Simple. The profcey. you are the one meant to defeat voldimort."

"So are those the only things I can change into."

"Oh heavens no. No those are your strongest ones. The ones that would be most help to you."

"So when will I learn to turn into all thease things."

"Well it's is obious that you were going to try to becoem a anmigias. So when you were born mr. magonigal asked if she could have the pleasure of training you. Now I know you want me to but I was wondering if we could let her in on your plans she could help very much."

"Well I suppose. I know you trust her and I do too. But no one else. I'm not even planning on telling my friends."

"Very good mr. potter. Now that you trust me enough, let's get started" Said miss. Magonigal from the door way.

"Now I want you to think of the first animal you want to become. Can you place a clear p9icture of it."

"Yes"

"good. Now With that done it's time to move on to something else. I want you to picture your hand and then once you have you hand I want you to practice your fingers growing." Harry concentrated as hard as he could. Thinking what he was told to do. And as he pictured his fingers growing so did his own. Then something went wrong. Not wrong in a bad way but in a good way. Accidentaly he imagined the phonix and how beautiful it would be. And then his hand started to grow into a wing. When he had two wings the rest of his body came. And there before dumbledors and magonagal shocked expressions was a red green and gold phonix. "Holy shit. Potter how did you do that."

"I don't know." said the phonix.

"Change back." With a pop he was back to his ariginal form. "What was that all about. Can you do that with the other amigis forms."

"I guess."

"Good. I was going to try to see if you could handle pain but I guess you can handle it well. Did you feel any pain."

"I felt a little bit of pain, but other then that no."

"Okay. I want you to starte to block out pain. Because if you face voldimort again which you will then you need to learn how to block pain."

"How"

"We will be putting you into pain. Then as a final test we will give you a spells it was still run down on every theying."

"So now that I can change what are we going to do now."

"I don't know actually. Dumbledor thought it would take most of the day and yet into five minutes you already have changed. So he's just outside the door." Walking out the door she went and heard talking. Then a few minutes later dumbledor and magonical came in. "Well harry. I've heard the new's. Congratulations. The questine that is still at hand is what to do now that you have nothing to do. So we are now going to start with some wandless magic."

"Wandless magic. Are you series."

"Indeed I am. Are you soon ready to begin."

"Yes I guess." So how do we start."

"Welll is how you starting by ddoing the spell with a wand. Then after that you will have a chance to try it with out the wand. We will go through the easy spells. Then after you have perfected it we will move to a different spell. When you have done all the spells we think that you should use or that we think that you should know you can go to sleep and rest for the rest of the night."

"How long do you think that I will be learning all this stuff."

"Not very long. Judging by the way your anmigis training went. I think you can cover a topic a day. then if you want and are all healed you can spend a day with the weasleys. How does that sound."

"Let's get started."

"Okay first off I want to see if you can do the one spell. We'll try with an easy one, how about expellarmes."

For the rest of the day they practiced spells. Though he had already done wandless magic he was a bit confussed by it. Though dumbledor said he had down really well for a beginnger. Harry still couldn't do some spells. He did a little cruticias but other then that he hadn't gotten any of the other forbidden spells. Dumbledor had said that it was a good thing. But after being tortured in prizen and also with the death of his godfather. All he wanted was voldimort dead and for him to live a normal life. but then again he also didn't want anyone innocent to die again. In the middle of the spells they took a brake. Dumbledor had a house elf go and get some lunch for the two of them. Harry wished it was his good friend dobby. He actually missed dobby. When he saw the food he attacked it as if it was an enemy. He was starving. He hadn't been feed well in prizen and also during recovery he didn't eat at all. Dumbldor just looked at him and smiled. then picking up the two apples from the meals he ate them leaving harry the rest his food and dumbldors. While he ate he and dumbledor had a nice conversation.

"Now harry you have tomorrow off."

"Really."

"Yes. Seeing how your birthday was last week I think that we have held off your celabration long enough."

"Who will be comeing."

"Well let's see all the weasleys, some of the teachers, most of the order members, and also remus lupin." At the mention of his dad and godfathers friend all the memories of his dead godfather came back up. 

"so how long will they be staying."

"Only tomorrow. Though miss weasley will be staying for the rest of the summer."

"Really. Why's Ginny going to be staying."

"Well you yourself have had nightmares. Your not the only one. She had one were she was going to be used as a target. So she will be staying and also be in the same training as you." For some reason harry felt really weird when he heard this.

"Well I hope we can help her."

"So tell me harry. How have you been."

"What do you mean."

"What I mean is this. You have just had your godfather die in front of you, then the proffecy and that the wizard world depends on you to survive, you are then kidnapped and then tortured without even knowing it, and your one faveriate pet and companion was murdered. So how are you feeling."

"I'm, well I guess I'm okay. I just try not to think about it."

"Well if you every want to talk about come see me. I'm sure it's eating you inside."

"Thank you albus. That helps a lot."

"Think nothing of it. Also once we get those scares healed up if you want you can get that tatooe down you wanted."

"NO."

"Scuse me."

"I said no. I don't want to get ride of my scares. There a part of me now. I will however get a tatooe. I jjust need to find a different spot."

"Are you sure you want to keep them."

"Yes."

"Harry. Let me say that your parents would be very proud of you. You are a very brave lad and are not even of age yet. You take the obsticals that come your way and deal with them."

"Thank you very much sir." Harry gave dumbldor a fake smile. He knew that dumbledor could tell that it was a fake smile but he didn't care. And dumbledor didn't say anything. By this time harry was finished eating so they got back to working on the spells.

After they had gotten there food for supper harry wanted to get to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be great fun. Not only was he going to be having his first birthday party, but also he could see his friends. Then a thought struck him. He knew that Ron was protective of his sister but what would he think of Ginny staying with him and them being alone in the gryfendor tower. That sparked a memory. Ginny would be staying with him for the rest of the summer. He never really thought about her but now that he did he realized that she was really hot. And harry loved her red hair. Maybe some time after her and semus were over with he would ask her out. As he fell asleep he thought of her and also dreamed of her all night.


	3. Chapter Three: Surprizes

Chapter 3:surprises.

When Harry woke up he looked around. Realizing that he was still in the hospital wing he realized what day it was. It was his day off. It was his birthday party and also the day Ginny and he would be alone in Gryfendor tower. Getting up he went to the bathroom and started to get ready. First he had a shower. He hadn't had one since leaving hogwarts. It was a long time ago, at least to him. He stayed in the shower for a good half hour, making sure all the dirt was off him. Then getting out of the shower he looked at one of the mirrors. Turning around and seeing his scars tears came to his eyes. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. Tattoo my ass, he thought. They put me through all that shit and I didn't even realize it. What was I thinking? Oh just a little prison. What can be the problem with that? That was all crap. Now all he wanted to do was have the scares disappear. But then he wouldn't be himself. He would be living a lie. He wondered that if at some point in his life if he would ever get that phoenix tattoo. Maybe when he was older he would. But right now he just wanted to enjoy his day off. Seeing his friends and actually being able to have a party with them would be very fun. Suddenly he heard a giggle. Spinning around he looked to were he thought he had heard it. There once again staring at him was moaning myrtle. "Myrtle. What do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you last year not to go spying on male students while in the shower?"

"Yes. But I can't help it. When I died I was 18. I love looking at guys down there. Especially ones that are so cute." As she said this she looked down harries body. But as discovering her he had covered himself. Great. She had a crush on him. Looks like the harry potter fan club was back up. Turning around he found that Myrtle wouldn't stop staring at him. "Look Myrtle. I'm really honored and stuff that you like me but well, I don't feel the same way."

Ahhhh you think I'm ugly. Just like all the other guys when I was alive."

"No it's not that at all. It's well you're a ghost. You're so beautiful that if we were together I would never want to stop touching you. But as you're a ghost I couldn't." Myrtle seemed to think that this was a good answer as she stopped moaning and then left in the drain. Harry smiled to himself but then heard a louder laughter from behind him. Whirled around he found Ron there standing. He had grown to his full height with very broad shoulders much like his older brother's bill and Charlie. Harry quickly walked over to give him a hug. But as he raised his arms ron stepped back. "Wow man. I don't swing that way. I like women especially one." Then he laughed again to show that he was joking. "Yea I know the taken Miss Granger. Or is it Krum now."

"Man shut up." This time Harry laughed.

"Guess next women you fall in love with you'll tell her before she starts to see someone."

"Yea I really blew that one."

"So are you ever going to tell her?"

"I defiantly will if she dumps that idiot krum." They both shared a laugh at that. 

"So do you think you and Chow have a chance together again?"

"No way. Not after last year. I can't stand her. I don't think I want any other women that even acts like her."

"So do you have another crush?"

"No. I don't think I'm to good with girls. Plus with Voldimort and stuff, I don't want to make her a target." Ron looked at her.

"Well that's not true. Your famous harry potter, almost all girls love you and want a chance with you."

"Yea that's just it. They like me cause I'm famous." Harry frowned at this and ron felt really bad for his best friend. But then again it was sort of his fault that he hadn't told Hermione when he had the chance.

"Ron would you mind leaving me for a few moments so that I can change. Then we can go and start to have fun for once."

"Alright mate. But you better hurry up. We're all getting very bored out here waiting. And remember you also have to open all your mail and birthday presents. there's a lot between that and get well cards." With that said Ron left harry to get changed.

After harry was dressed he found that Hermione and Ron were outside waiting for him. they told him that they were going to go have up to the great hall and have breakfast. On the way there they talked about what they were going to be doing today. "Well Guys I don't know about you but I want to visit the library." Stated Hermione. The boys looked at her then back to each other and burst out laughing. For harry it felt good to laugh again. After everything that had happened. When they finally mad it to the great hall harry was startled by a loud SURPRIZE. Suddenly a banner and lots of people jumped out. On the banner it read HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY. All the people that he cared for were there. Ron, Hermione, the other weasleys, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Dumbledore, and staff, and then some people of the order like tonks, and moody. A smile came upon his face and he was very happy for once This was his first birthday party ever. He was speechless he didn't know what to say. But when he saw that people were looking at him to say something he did. "Thank you all. I don't know what to say just like I can't tell you all how much this means to me." With that more cheers went up and they all started to party. it was long and very fun. For once he was aloud to not only forget about the death of his godfather but also his kidnapping and every thing else. Pretty soon everyone was having a grand time. Drinking pumpkin juice and talking about all the great times that they had had. The teachers and other adults talked about the times they had when they were children and the guys laughed even more about the embarrassing look on McGonagall face when Dumbledore told them all about the one time he caught Minerva and luscious Malloy making out in his class one day. Almost every one was disgusted when they heard this. Though Minerva was very red. Pretty soon the party settled down a little bit and it was time to open harries presents. He couldn't wait even though he new that presents weren't everything he was very excited. then he remembered that he would never again get a present from his godfather. This almost brought him to tears. and Lupin noticed. "Dumbledore if it's okay with you I would like harry to open my present first considering what it is."

"Sure thing Lupin." Harry opened it and to his great surprise found something that he would have never suspected. It was a long letter and what looked like about two.

Dear Harry

I know that this summer has been very rough on you yet knowing that you are strong I know that you can handle it. I don't really have a present but let me say this. Another time next weak we are going to go in and hear the last will of Sirius. I know that you probably didn't expect anything else from him ever again consider well. , , , Anyways that's not the point of this gift. The point of this gift is that I was wondering you would be my godson. I know that I could never take pad foots or prongs place put I promise that I would be there for you if you ever needed it. This would also mean that you could come and live with me. though I'm not so sure that you would want to when I change but we could work out something for those times. I would very not like to see you go back to those horrible muggles of yours. Yes I know what they do to you. Dumbledore me Sirius and mineral now other then those that they don't. So don't worry you can come and talk to me about any of those things also. 

Sincerely Lupin(moony. The last maurder except for you of coarse.)

Harry looked up at lupin with tears in his eyes. "It's okay harry I understand if you don't-" But Lupin was cut of as he received a bear hug from his 16 year old godson. "So is that an answer." Laughing Lupin gave a bear hug in return. _(A.N. Sorry about lupin. I just can't seem to get his car actor right. Though I figure I'll go for a comedy lupin since it's usually Sirius playing the jokes in the other books.)_ After that Harry went through his other gifts from the people of the order. He got tons of things from them. From moody and tonks he got sneak scope and a collection of books. The collection of books harry was surprised that he couldn't wait to read them. They looked like very interesting topics including things he would be learning. 1001 spells, 10 most power full shields and how to use them and also magical animals and what they can do. From the other members who had all pitched in to get the present gave him his own set of quiddish balls. Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys gave him their usual birthday cake. then for an extra gift they gave him a set of new quiddish robes. That meant that ron must have told them that he had gotten the ban taken off him. Then Dumbledore came forward and handed Harry a big box. "Now harry. This gift is from most of the staff here. You see this is going to help you with your training. These things are what some of the staff members used to have when they were interested in this. But one of them went and got you three of the items. The main one though is from me. I should have given it to you long ago. it is rightfully yours. But I shall not waist you time. I am sure that you and everyone else here is waiting to see what it is." Harry had already started to open the present. inside he found what he had during his second year. The sword of godric Gryfendor. With it were also books on how to use magical swords, regular swords and also other types of books on swords. There must have been about thirty books in total. Harry was stunned. looking back up he found that Dumbledore was smilling at him. "Remember harry after the chamber you were in my office and you asked if the hat had put you in the right house. I said only a true gryfendor could have pulled that sword out. Well your the first true gryfendor since your father was hear.

"Professor."

"What I'm telling you harry is that you are a relative of godric gryfendor."

"then why did the hat want to put me n slytherin."

"Oh that's simple. Why can you speak parselmouth."

"Voldimort."

"Exactly. He is the heir of salsair slytherin you are also. you have bits of godric and salzar in you. But this is your birthday. we shall talk about it latter. Though I should have told you after the chamber incident." Nodding his head he decided that they would certainly talk later on. Moving on to his other presents he realized that he only had his friend's presents left. Deciding to start with Luna he opened the present and had to stop himself from laughing so hard. laughing hard. there was a copy of her father's magazines and with it was a subscription for one year. ""Thank you very much Luna."

"No problem harry. After last year you've been in there a few times as a sort of tributes."

"Thanks." Harry picked up Neville's present and opened it. inside he found a book on the family potter. Who was related to who.

"Neville. Thank you so much. Where did you find this."

"I found it in some of my parent's old stuff. I found it with a bunch of other books. There were other names also. It's only for pear blood families when I asked my gran."

"Thank you so much neville. this means a lot to me." Neville nodded his head and then let harry get back to the other gifts. From George and Fred he got a letter saying his present would be underneath his bed. Hermione got him a book on the greatest quiddish moves for a seeker. From Ron he was surprised to find that he got a book on all the dark creatures that were known in the magical world. Getting up he was quite surprised when a brave voice spoke up. "Um harry. I decided to get you a present this year. So here it is." Harry turned and was quite surprised to find that the person who had spoken was Ginny Weasleys. Harry felt his face go red. He should have known he shouldn't have just jumped to conclusion that he had gotten all the presents. "I'm sorry Ginny. I should have realized that and waited. It was stupid of me to do that."

"No problem Harry. It's not your fault. I never really do this." Harry was quite impressed with the new Ginny. He thought that the blushing Ginny with the crush on him was cute but this new outgoing open minded Ginny was even cuter. Being snapped out of his thoughts harry remembered that he had to open the present. Unwrapping it he found a wizarding watch. Harry was speechless. he had wanted one since his had gotten broken two years ago. Not only was it a normal watch but it was also a wizard watch. It told the persons feelings, the time of day month and it was also full weather proof. "Ginny I don't know how to thank you. But thank you."

"Harry it's nothing much infact it's really small."

"Ginny this is a genuine wizard watch. It must have cost a fortune." 

Ginny turned red. Though it had cost her all her money she had saved since she was 8 it was defiantly worth it. "No" She lied. "It wasn't that much." Harry seemed to just take that as an answer. Getting up he gave Ginny a kiss on the check. For a minute it stung both of them. Then so it wouldn't be suspicious Harry got up and kissed Tonks Mrs. Weasley, and finally Hermione. Tonks just took it as that, while Hermione was bright red but not as red as Ginny or Ron who was shooting daggers at Harry. "All right, I say that we have an all out Quiddish game." Said one of the twins. So grabbing some brooms they went out onto the hogwarts grounds to play. the teams were quite interesting, Harry was chosen as captain to get practice, on his team were, Dumbledore, Neville, and Remus as chasers, Fred and George for beaters and Ron was keeper. for the other team that was being led by Ginny was Ginny Hermione Luna as chasers, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley as beaters, McGonagall as seeker, and Mrs. Sprout as keeper. To say it was interesting game was an understatement. It was pretty well even matched. though Hermione and Luna weren't too good Ginny was the best. Ron managed to stop most of the shots that came his was but a good many went in. Ginny was doing great and if she ever got in trouble she just used her two extra arms. Hermione and Luna. They did really good for their first times playing and flying. If Ginny got in trouble she would pass the quiffle to either Hermione and Luna and they would take it up. though it was about then that Dumbledore and Remus got the quiffle. Neville was in harries opinion worse then both Hermione and Luna. He had a hard time staying on his broom and steering it. Dumbledore and magonical were the people that surprised him the most. for them being so old they were extraordinary good players. Dumbledore was a wise on the field, weaving in between the players when ever he got the quiffle. McGonagall surprised harry by sticking my him every time he dived. Not only was she good but she had blocked Harry from the snitch at least ten times. After three hours the game was over. Harry saw the snitch. the only problem was that McGonagall saw it also, and the fact was she was closer. He speed off on his fire bolt trying to catch up. So he was right behind magonigall. He really didn't want to loose to his teacher. He knew that it was only a game but he just couldn't loose to someone that old. Coming up with a crazy idea he decided to chance it. Bending his knees he made a jump. All he had to do was close his eyes and not look down. Then he landed, and he heard McGonagall give out a cry of surprise. "Potter what the heck are you doing." But Harry didn't have a chance to answer. he saw the snitch and Magonicall was very distracted. so once again he jumped. Only this time he jumped into thin air and he knew it. He reached out and got the snitch then he looked down as the ground was getting closer and closer. Then a sudden thought struck him. He was a animagis, he could change into one of his forms. His phoenix. Within a blink of an eye he did it and he could hear almost everyone give a shout of surprise, watching and playing. He let out a inner laugh but then noticed something was still wrong. He was only getting closer to the ground. Trying with all his mite he tried to fly. Dame I should have asked how to use my animal forms. Then he hit the ground and he blacked out. Falling out of his claws was the golden snitch.

__

Sorry about the cliffy. I wanted to leave it like this. I'm sorry it's so short too. I would rather have it longer. Next chapter is full of surprises so read the earlier chapter first. It could be confusing. Please review. Last chapter didn't get a lot, okay only one, so I'd like a little more then that. Hope your enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter four: Awake

Chapter 4:Believe it or not

When Harry woke up he found him self staring into deep twinkling blue eyes. Sitting up he found that he was in his least favorite place other then Snapes potion class. The hospital wing. "Welcome back to the living Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

"Um I'm okay. Why?"

"Oh no reason. So what's been happening since I've been out?"

"Well your friends were quite worried. And I'm afraid they all left."

"What. How long was I out for? I didn't think it was for very long."

"No you weren't out for very long. It's just the Weasleys went to Miss Weasleys funeral." Harry felt his insides flip and his eye's filled with tears.

"What. Gin-Ginnies dead?" He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it.

"Yes. I hate to say it but she dove down after you. While you survived your jump, she was watching you and not the ground. She hit the ground very hard. I'm afraid she's dead."

"No"

"Oh yes."

"Well when's the funeral?"

"Like I said they left. It was today. You can see them later if you would like. I'm sure they'll be back to see you."

"Great. I really want to tell them I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about that Harry. They'll forgive you. Oh McGonagall wants to speak with you as well. Are you well enough to speak to her now."

With that Dumbledore left and a few minutes later McGonagall came in. "Hello Mr. Potter. How are you doing?" 

"Okay thank you." Harry said wiping his tears.

"Well Harry I must say that was a very dangerous stunt you did out there the other day. Would you like to tell me why you did it?"

"I guess I just wanted to win. I mean. I knew it was dangoures but all I saw was getting the snitch."

"Well you did and you know what else?" Maconicalls voice was very sharp and very angry.

"No what." Harry averted his eyes from hers he really didn't want to see the disappointment.

"It was such a bad move that Dumbledore and I have put in place the ban on you again." This was too much. with out even knowing it his tears were back.

"What."

"Well we feel that what you did was really reckless and we think that if you're stupid enough to do that, then you're not smart enough to win the cup, and lead a team. and I and my husband want Gryfendor to win. They won't do that with a wimp on the team."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was so startled.

"Excuse me. Ms. Maconicall are you feeling okay. Do you need me to call Madame Pomfry." 

"Stop being stupid. I'm fine." Just when Harry was about to ask more questions Dumbledore came in.

Well Harry are you ready. the funeral is over and now would be a good time."

"But shouldn't we wait for them to invite me. They might need time to grieve." Getting up slowly from his bed he made his way to Dumbledors office with Dumbledors help. When they arrived there they found the fire ready to go. "Now Harry its all ready all you have to do is yell out the burrow."

"Aren't you going to come."

"No Harry. I'm afraid I won't be able to. I'm just to busy here." Nodding his head he walked into the fire place. threw down the green powder and shouted, "THE BURROW" Harry felt a little dizzy as he landed into the family room of the burrow. "Hello anyone here." There came what sounded like an argument going on in the kitchen but when Harry spoke it suddenly grew very quite. then he heard the chairs move and the family came in. Molly was the first to speak. "How dare you even show your face in this house after what you did."

"I know Mrs. Weasley I really didn't mean to." Harry said as he started to cry.

"Shut the hell up. we don't want you here. This is your entire fault. We should just take you to dum-Voldimort now so he can kill you. You're worthless." Then Molly came up and slapped Harry across the face. Then as if there was an invisible line all the Weasley men but Ron came up and repeated you're worthless and then punched him somewhere. By the time it was over Harry felt awful. He was in full tears and his stomach hurt. He thought they must have broken some ribs. though the twins were nice enough not to punch him in the stomach. Only the face. So Harry also had a bloody nose and black eye. What was happening. Harry felt like he was in hell. This just wasn't right. Then Ron couldn't take anymore. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT. IF IT WASN'T FOR HARRY GINNY WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IN THE CHAMBER."

"ARE YOU TAKING SIDES WITH THIS MURDERER AGAINST YOUR FAMILY."

"NO NOT MY FAMILY. GINNY IS DEAD, THERE'S HALF MY FAMILY. HERMIONE SHOULD BE DRESSED BY NOW. AND WE'RE LEAVING WITH HARRY." With that Hermione came out in a very short version of the school skirt. and a muggle tank top and walked over to Ron. then they both turned and helped Harry make his way to the fire place. Harry left back to Hogwarts then Hermione. "Oh and Mom. Hermione and I had sex in every position on every piece of furniture. Bye see you soon." Ron said smiling before he left. They knew that was all an act and they had planned it all out so far. the dark lord's plan so far was going great.

***

Three day's had passed since Harry went to the burrow. He had taken two days to heal physically but emotionally he was a wreck. His two friends had not left him for a moment unless they had a meeting with the headmaster. Though since yesterday it had started to be at least five times a day. On his third day he felt that he could get up. Harry wanted to go and visit with Hagrid his first real friend in this world when Ron asked the most astonishing question. Where was Hagrid. Harry didn't know what had happened to Hagrid but what was scarier was that nor did Ron or Hermione remember him. Harry also had to stomach seeing Ron and Hermione making out all the time. Not that he was jealous but did they have to be groping each other in front of him. He would be trying to think when a loud moan interupted him. Every time he looked they were touching each other in some way. He didn't want tonight to come. He would be going back to the Gryfendor tower tonight and knew that the two would be having sex. The question was in whose room, because he didn't want to hear anything. his thoughts were then disturbed as Dumbledore and Fudge came walking up. "Mr. Potter it's time."

"Sorry sir what do you mean." Harry asked Fudge.

"Harry you killed another student. I cannot allow you to stay in my school. nor can Fudge allow you to keep your wand."

"So you're going to-"

"Yes Mr. Potter. We're going to snap it." With that Harry handed over his wand and looked away as Fudge snapped it. Looking up Harry saw his broken wand and grabbed it then ran. Ron and Hermione turned to Dumbledors. "Master, did you switch."

"Yes The portakey should be ready in one hour. Make sure he doesn't loose it."

"Yes master. See you soon master." Then Ron and Hermione left to go find their "friend." They found him by the lake sunk down on him knees staring at his broken wand. They both walked up and tried to be as consoling as they could. "Harry are you okay."

"Hermione can't you see that after tonight we will never see our friend again. He's failed to be a wizard."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry that was a very stupid question." She came up and hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the check. Even though Ron knew that Hermione didn't like Harry he felt over whelmed with the jealousy. "Oh what are you dumping me now for him. He's getting kicked out so you're giving him the old, sleep with me tonight because I'll never see you again."

"Ron no. I would never do that. No offense Harry. But I love you Ron."  
"Sure you do Hermione." The argument continued on for about half an hour. Harry just staring off at the lake, as if his soul had been taken away. Then all of a sudden something clicked in his head. Standing up he looked at his two best friends. "SHUT UP. Thank you. Did you say you loved Ron?"

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I never meant to do that. It's just that when you were unconscious we started dating."

"AND YOU DIDN' TELL ME."  
"No Harry we, we-"

"NO DON'T EVEN TRY. I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS. HOW COULD YOU. I HOPE YOU BOTH ROT IN HELL" With that Harry walked away as furious as ever. After walking around for a while he found that he had wondered to the dungeon of hogwarts. He hoped that he didn't have to deal with Snape, he wasn't in the- then his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the worst voice he could hear. "Potter. Come with me to my office." Great Harry though just what I need. "Yes Sir." For five minutes they walked to his office. Once inside Harry took a set and across from Snape. "Would you like a drink Harry?"

"What." Harry was shocked. Snape called him Harry. Where was potter? He didn't even bother answering the question.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Oh no I'm good thank you." Harry was a bit scared. He didn't want to be rude if Snape was trying to be nice.

"Now harry do you have your broken wand still."

"Huh. Oh don't worry son I already know that you had gotten kicked out. It's well known all over the wizard world. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You have to get ride of those pieces."

"Why should I trust you? You have been nothing but mean to me."

"Because I'm your-" Then the portakey activated and harry disappeared. A few minutes later Servious felt a great pain in his arm and knew what he had to do. Knew that what he would do he would certainly die for. Taking a deep breath he also disaperated. (A/N: Don't worry you find out what Snape was about to say near the end.)

Harry felt that all too familiar sickening feeling behind his throat as he looked around at his surroundings. Once again he was in a forest. Though it wasn't also a grave site. This was very nice for a change. Walking forward he found that there was a huge fire. In front of the fire was a stage with a circle of death eaters surrounding the stage. Harry guessed there were at least five times as many death eaters there. He wanted to run for help but new that no one would help him. That no one was close enough. So he decided to walk closer but not close enough to get caught. That was when Harry heard a voice. "Welcome my followers. Tonight we have two great special things. We have are true masters here tonight. Many of you have tried and tried so many times to please me by trying to kill either Albus Dumbledore or Minerva McGonagall. Well there are a few that have indeed tried. They failed of coarse and then died. Well tonight my friends we get to find out why. May I introduce MY own master Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall?" Harry was shocked. He didn't know what to think about first. There was the fact that the two were marriage or there was the fat that they were in fact both evil and had been leading him on for years. At first there was a little bit of cheering but then there were more by the minute. "Thank you very much every one. But I couldn't have done it without the help of a few people. First my lovely wife, then of coarse my three most loyal death eaters Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Then there's the special thanks to the dumbest person. Mr. Harry Potter. With out his dump trust he would never come and tell me the stuff that he wouldn't even tell his supposed two best friends. So let's give a nice torture evening to Harry Potter. Suddenly he felt as someone grab him and start to bring him forward. "Hold on son I'm here." Harry knew that he recognized that voice just the thing was from where. Before he had a chance to consider what to do next he was looking into the once smiling face of Dumbledore. "Ah harry. So very glad you could join us. You know that I was so very disappointed when your friends told me that you had run off with the wand. They were supposed to make sure it worked. Though I see it turned out for the best. Now I'm sure that you have lots of questions. The first would be how could I. Well let me tell you this. I'm so sick of being good. You see you weren't the only one in a prophecy. Mine basically said I man with a heart of Gryfendor yet a soul of Slytherin. Two sons' one dark and one to destroy the dark ones. The father must choose which side to support. Now of coarse I couldn't have my two sons have my name as with my wife. So the had to have other names. One was Tom Riddle and the other was your father." Dumbledore stopped there and let the information set in. Then it finally did.

"What. You're my grandfather. You're my uncle. How could you. You fucking traitor. You killed your own son."

"Now, now Harry that's not nice. We're family." Harry gave a shout of surprise as he suddenly heard a voice in his head. _Get ready son. We're almost there._ Harry was surprised to find that the voice matched that of Snaps. Dumbledore was about to speak again when he was cut off by the howl of a wolf. Turning around he found hundreds of were wolves and even more wolves rushing forward tearing the death eaters up that got in there path. It was all going so fast that Harry didn't notice the two death eaters behind him to reveal Sevous Snape and Peter Pettigrew. "Ah Sevous. I was wondering when you would come. Oh and with the traitor too. So what can I do for you both? I take it these wolves are your doings."

"We have come for the boy." They stared at each other for a minute before they Dumbledore broke into a laugh. 

"Oh son, you're so funny. Go ahead then take him. He'll have to hear the truth at some point." Servous nodded then looked at Peter. "Tell Moony to get his packs ready to go. Harry say your last words."

Harry felt all his anger since his torture and the fall and all the death and betrayal. Making a quick decision he grabbed Snapes wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Rot in hell Grand Father. Advad Kenevra." Unfortunaly Dumbledore reflected the spell into another direction and smiled at Harry. "Grab on Harry." Snape said holding the branch portakey to him." Then Harry heard a scream as he grabbed on the branch. The last thing that he saw were Hermione and Ron dead on the ground in each others arms.

(I wanted to leave it here. But like I said I don't really like short chapters so I'll give you the rest.)

***

When Harry Looked around he found that he was not actually in Hogwarts and was in fact in a house. He saw that all the all the weare wolves and wolves were in moving into the forest along with a few Giants, unicorns, Centaurs, and other magical animals. In the room with him he found Remus changing back to his human form with Hagrid, Snape and Peter. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Harry we need to talk."

"Fuck talking. He killed my parents. All Sirius tried all his free time to catch him. Now he's here. I'll kill him in memory of my godfather." Then Snape saw that he still had his wand. Remus noticed also. "Accio Wand" Snape's wand flew out of Harry's hand and went into Remise's who then passed it to Snape. "What are you again sticking up for him."

"No harry in fact you have it all wrong. James was not in fact your father."

"What." Harry said shocked looking at Snape. "I think I know my own father."

"No you don't. Because this may sound harsh but you're so called father died. You didn't know my older brother at all."

"What?"

"Yes Harry that's right. I'm James and Toms younger brother. Only a year but it's still enough."

"But what about my Mom?"

"Oh she was your mom. But she left me for James after I got her pregnant!!"

"What?"

"Yes Harry I'm your father." This was too much. His worst teacher, his father. His so called best friends' dead? The one girl he loved dead. What a minute. He didn't love Ginny he just liked her. Dumbledore betrayal, and every thing else that had happened in the past week just exploded. With a scream that scared young Ginny Weasley he shot up in the bed of the hospital wing. (A/N: Yes dear readers it was only a dream. Or nightmare I'd say. Hope you like it. Next chapter is Ginnies point of view of the quiddish game.)

Special thanks to the following reviewers.

feenamoon16 Thanks for the great review. Hope you like this chapter. Keep reading the story. I'm hopeing to through in more twists.

Jayen Yea. I try to spell check it to the best of my ability. But as you can tell I suck at grammer.

Alex20 Don't worry. I'v had worse. I'll keep it in my thoughts.

Josh Potter Please keep reading.

asd1234 Hope your following the story cause it will keep getting better.

renoldo9 Hope the story is to your liking.

Fawkes31 Sorry about that. I've been reading them through a few times then I usaly do. I just don't do homework. 

The Vampire Story Hunter I'd like to thank you very much for all the help. For without your instructions I probaly wouldn't have any other chapters.

Thanks again and keep reading.

voxenking


	5. Chapter five: True or false

(A.N.  So sorry that this chapter has taken so long.  I've been busy making some movies that I have to do for class.  Now I've been reading a few stories also on ff.net and I noticed that they all say that they don't own the characters, and bla, bla, bla.  So I'm sorry for not doing that yet.  I do not own the characters, and I would say thank you to the author of the books but I'm sort of mad at J.K rolling for having a sort of Harry and Cho romance in the fifth book, and that Sirius died.  Though I do understand why Sirius had to die.  So I'll thank her in a latter chapter.  Also I need a beta reader.  I have no clue what it is.  But I'm told I need one.  So could someone please email me if their interested.  This chapter seems long but it's only eight pages, and I hope it makes sense.  I went over it like three times and spell checked it five times.  Well on with the story.  Enjoy.)

Chapter five:  

As Ginny Weasley saw the man that she had fallen in love with at the age of eleven jump off his broom she thought she was going to fanght.  Then with a sudden thought she decided to go and see if she could try and catch him.  As Ginny saw him go onto the broom of her headmistress she let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.  Deciding to keep a little distance she hoped everything would be okay.  That is until she saw harry just jump into the thin air.  Giving a quick scream she dived after harry.  Then she stopped in mid air as she saw him change into the most beautiful phoenix she had ever seen.  Of coarse she had only seen fawkes before but it was still the most beautiful.  She would never again see something so beautiful.    Though it was very scary she heard a voice give a shout of joy as the harry/phoenix caught the snitch.  She realized it had come from her.  Looking in front of her she saw that she had almost reached Harry.  Then Harry crashed.  She jumped off her brown without thinking about the distance.  Thankfully she was close to the ground and the only thing that hurt was her ankle.  Running now she finally reached her one true love with tears in her eye's.  "Harry, Harry please wake up.  Don't do this to me please." Craddeling him in her arms she didn't noticed as the other members from the game had reached her.  She also didn't notice as they took harry away to the medical wing.  Then she felt arms on her shoulders and she let the person lead her away.  She knew that if she was in her own mind that she would probably resist the person but right now she didn't want to do anything.  She didn't quite notice what happened next but suddenly she was in the Gryfendor common room and found herself sitting beside one of her best friends Hermione Granger.  "Ginny are you okay."

"Oh Hermione, what was he thinking.  Like really why would he do such a thing."

"I think he's just trying to live a little."  the thought hadn't even crossed her mind.  The only one she had lost was both set's of her grandparents but that was when she was 4.  She wasn't really young enough to remember that.  She know felt even worse.  Poor Harry having to go through the loss of his parents, brought up in a world that wasn't his.  livening with people who despised him, the finding out about his godfather and having to loss him.  He had a life with out love.  Though not any longer.

"Oh Hermione.  It's not fair."

"I know dear, it's really not.  Ginny do you, you know still have that crush on harry."

"No I don't, why do you like him."  Ginny hated lying to her friend, but she couldn't let anyone know that she still had a crush on him.  Though the next thing that she said surprised her the most.  "I love him.  I mean.  Oh shit.  I really shouldn't have said that."  At first Herminie's eye's were huge but then after a few seconds she just smiled at her best female friend.  "No Ginny don't be silly.  I know that you love him, even if you didn't."

"Actually I just really realized it this summer."

"So what's going to happen know."

"Well I just want to be his friend sort of like you."  Hermione gave her a look as if she was trying to look through her. Ginny couldn't help it she burst out laughing.  "Don't look at me like that.  I really do want that.  I mean let's face it.  Me and him are about as realistic as you and Ron admitting your feelings to each other."

"Ginny.  I do not love your brother."

"Really."

"Yes really."

"Okay then tell me.  Who said love."  Hermione was about to speak again when she realized she had been led in to a trap.  "Oh shut up and get back to your story."  They both laughed at that.  "Anyways as I was saying I just want him to be happy, if that's with another girl then so be it."

"Oh but won't it make you so jealous if they like kiss in front of you."  Ginny indeed felt her stomach twitch as she thought of when he kissed Cho.

"Well of course I will, but the thing is I want a boyfriend so I'll just ask someone who I have a little crush on.  I know he likes me and I know he'll say yes."

"Oh really who."

"Neville."

"WHAT!"

"Well I've have a little bit of a crush on him but not as much as Luna does.  I also want to make her jealous so that She tells Neville how she feels."

"Ginny that's really mean.  And what about Semous"  

"Oh light up, it's not like I'm using him like someone I know."  Ginny answered thought ignoring the second part of the question.

"I am not using Victor."

"Okay Hermione.  Whatever you say.  Come on we better go.  You and everyone else are leaving soon."

"You will send us owls to let us know how he does."

"Of coarse."  Then Ginny stood up.

"Wait Ginny you never answered the question about Semous." As Ginny reached the door she turned around and smiled.

***

Ginny walked into the hospital wing.  After she had talked to Hermione she had went to her favorite place and just wept.  No one so far knew where this place was.  In fact she didn't even know what the name of the room was.  She just seemed to walk into the room.  As if the room found her.  She still couldn't believe what she had told Hermione.  Sure she was her brothers love, and one of her best female friends but what she told her she hadn't even told her mother.  Once she got her emotions under control she realized that she had to know go and see how Harry was doing in the hospital wing.  When she was there even though she had thought her emotions were in control proved her wrong as soon as she saw harries dead pale like face she started to cry.  As her tears came through her self defenses Dumbledors and Remus the only ones with harry looked up.  "Miss Weasley what are you doing here.   Is your family not leaving right now."

"I could say the same for you professor."  Ginny said staring with an angry glance at the headmaster.

"Very well.  Remus would you please stay here with Mr.  Potter and Miss Weasley.  If Mr.  Potter has any improvement please come notify me."

"Sure thing Albus."  When Dumbledore left the room Remus turned to Ginny.  "So Ginny would you like me to pull you up a chair or are you just staying for a short time."  Ginny wiping her eye's looked at her ex proffecor.  "No thank you pro-"  Laughing Remus interrupted her.

"Ginny you don't have to call me proffecor.  I'm not that anymore.  You were a friend of Sirius and you care a lot for Harry, I can see that."  Ginny blushed at this statement but Remus didn't notice as he kept going.  "So why don't you just call me Remus or even Moony."  Ginny shot her head up as if she was surprised.  "Moony why that.  What's that for."  Remus loved how much she reminded him of Lily, even though she knew the story (from Sirius) she acted as if she didn't.

"You know very well what it's for."  He said laughing.  After a second she joined him and pulled up her own chair.  

"So how is he doing now."

"Same as an hour ago when he came in here."

"Does pomfry know what's wrong with him."

"No I'm afraid she doesn't.  She says he bumped his head really bad but that's it."

"so how long will he before he's awake."

"Well she says he's in a coma, do you know what that is."  Ginny nodded her head as fresh tears came to her eye's.

"I don't want to loose him Moony.  It's not fair.  Nothing really has gone right for him in his entire life.  I wish something good would happen for him."

"Oh don't worry Ginny something did happen.  He found your family, you, your parents, your brothers and Hermione.  He has some love in his life.  Even if he doesn't realize it yet."  Remus looked deep into her eye's and ginny felt as if he was reading her soul.

"You know don't you Remus."

"That you love him.  Yes.  It's the exact same way that James looked at Lily.  You remind me of her so much."

"You won't tell him will you."

"No, no I won't."

"Thank you.  I'm not leaving his side."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Ginny look here, I'm going to be completely honest with you.  You can't."

"Oh and why's that."

Because you and I are going to be taking sifts.  Two day's at a time.  In-between your shifts you can only visit harry at meal times."

"But proffecor that's not fair."

"Ginny you can't stay here all the time.  You need to be safe from Voldimort.  you need to train."

"but what about harry."

"He's already training for what he has to do."

"What do you mean by that."

"Nothing forget it."  standing us Remus started to walk away.  Then turning around he found that Ginny hadn't noticed and was staring into Harries closed eye's and holding his hand.  "I'll let you take the first shift, someone will bring you meals and something to sleep in."  Ginny just nodded and never looked away from harry.  Remus just smiled and left.

***

A week passed and harry really hadn't changed.  On Ginnies second shift, yesterday he had started to speak a few times.  It was always the same, him just repeating no, no, no.  Or something else that made Ginny wanted to cry.  Her training had started and she found that she was very good at it.  Not a natural as she had heard harry was but she was still very good.  So far she had only practiced wand less magic and she had learned a little on how to turn into her amagi form.  But that was all.  For the day of her rest she had been thinking really hard.  thinking on how to help harry.  finally during her shift she thought of something.  She hoped it would work also.  She had talked to Remus and he agreed.  She figured that if he had been injured by a bump then maybe another bump will bring her out.  She just hoped that it wouldn't have to be to big of a bump.  She wouldn't be able to do that.  She didn't want anything else to happen to her love.  So she picked up a bowl and closeing her eye's she brought it done on Harries head.  Then with speed that startled her Harry sat up and screamed with a voice so terrifying and shocking that Ginny fell out of her chair.  After Harry stopped screaming he looked around and to his relief found Ginny Weasley on the floor.  Getting up off his bed he rushed to Ginnies side.

"Ginny, ginny are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine Harry are you."

"I'm so happy now.  They told me that you were dead and I didn't believe them, then with everything happening, and the way they acted, and then with everything that happened and them dieing.  Oh I knew it wasn't true."

"What, whose them, what's happened, something I didn't know about, and who's dead."

"Oh Ginny Remus and Peter didn't tell you.  Ron and Hermione are dead and your family betrayed me to the dark side."  Ginny didn't know what to say about this she just stared at harry.  Then she realized something.  "Harry don't trust Peter.  He killed your parents.  I don't know what's wrong with Remus he shouldn't tell you such things.  I'll go tell him that your awake."

"Wait Ginny.  I need to tell you something."

"What Harry."

"I-I love you.  I'm glad your alive.  I was so sad when your family told me you died."  then Harry walked to her bent down and kissed her on the lips.  Ginny was so shocked she had no clue what had happened.  Last year he barley noticed her and now he was kissing her.  Ginny couldn't explain it but she knew that there was something wrong with Harry.  Pulling back she smiled at harry.  "I love you to.  And don't worry I'm alive.  We can be together for as long as fate also us to."  Then ginny kissed harry on the lips quickly and left to go find Remus.  She knew that she wasn't aloud to run in the hall but at this point she couldn't care.  She needed to go and find Remus.  Finally she found him right before he was about to reach the door to Dumbledors office.  "Remus come on we have to go.  Harry's awake and we have to go.  There's something really wrong with him.  He thinks Ron and Hermione are dead."

"but what about Dumbledore."

"Do not worry about that."  Interrupted Dumbledore.  "Lead the way Miss Weasley."  

Nothing was said as they ran down the halls.  Finally they entered the room and found to all their surprise that Harry was in there as was McGonagall.  The thing that surprised them was that Harry was holding a sword to her throat.

"Mr. Potter Please be so kind as to let go of that sword."  Dumbledore said but with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Fine.  I'll go after you instead you dirty training basard."  Harry ran towards his headmaster with his new sword held high.  _stumpify__.  _The spell shot out of remuses wand and harry fell down.  Remus felt bad that he had to stun harry, but he couldn't let Harry attack the headmaster.  "Remus Minerva please put him in the bed.  Then put restraints on him."

"Albus are you sure that's wise."

"No I don't' but we have to find out why he attacked us."  Once harry was secure on the bed Dumbledore looked at the others in the room.  As if they knew that he was thinking they all let him think.  finally after fifteen minutes he realized what he had to do.  "Remus please go and get Servous.  Tell him to bring some veristim."

"But Albus that's illegal to give to a minor.  You can go to Azkaban for giving it to Harry."

"Yes Minerva, but he is mad at both of us, and we need to find out why."  Than with that Remus left.  A few moments later Remus came back with Servous.

"Headmaster usually I wouldn't care about what you did to Harry, but well you can get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I know that Servous.  Mineva told me also.  I know what my actions can get.  But we need to find out why he attacked Minevra and myself."  Servous looked shocked at this and opened his mouth but nothing came out.  "He attacked both of you.  Then by all means here."  He then handed it to Dumbledore who then poured it down Harries throat.  After a minute he started to speak.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"No I'm Harry James Potter."  Harry said in a deep emotional voice.  I few people laughed as he made this assumption, but Dumbledore just realized that this just meant the potion was working.

"Describe your life to me."                                       (A/N:  this may take a little bit of time.  But I don't think I'm going to go into much detail with the acutal stories.)

"It started when I was young.  My relatives never really told me about my life, parents or that I was a wizard.  Life for me was okay for a while.  I was aloud to sleep on the new couch that they had bought used.  Then one day I mentioned something about how I liked a muggle movie called Disney  because there was magical places in almost all the movies."

"And then what happened."

"After I said the M word, I was beaten for a whole day including whipped.  then they put me in the cumbered under the stairs.  And that's really when I started my life as a slave for them."  Ginny, And Remus both had small tears coming out of their eye's.  Minevra and Snape didn't know what to think, and dumbledors himself wondered what he had done when he had sent this child to his "relatives."  "What do you mean slave."

"I was made to cook, clean, do all the chores, and feed a little it of food.  The most I had was one meal a day."

"Then what."

"Well this lasted until I was 11.  Then I got my hogwarts letter and learned the truth about my heritage, about my family.  I then came to hogwarts and on my way there had something's happen.  The first was that I met a very good friend.  Then I made some good friends on the train.  Once I got to school I discovered something that I loved a game called Quiddish.  I became Seeker like my father.  Then near the end of the Year we found out about the Philosophers stone and also were it was kept.  We thought Snape was the one trying to get it to Voldimort."  For the first time in a long time Snape laughed.  "I do seem the part do I not."  Dumbledore smiled back and nodded his head.  He was about to say something else when Harry started to talk.

"I went and found to my surprise that it was not Snape.  Instead it was Quirl.  I then ended up with the stone.  Confronted both Quirl, and Voldimort.  then Quirl touched me and seemed to turn to stone when I touched his hand.  So then I touched his face and turned him to stone.  Then I picked up the stone turned around and some sort of thing went right through me.  So then I passed out.  I woke up and found you."  Dumbledore looked at him.  "Yes I know the rest, please go on to your summer."

"My summer was fine.  My relatives started to be afraid of me, because they thought, that I'd be doing magic.  Then a house elf came and ruined that."

"Who was the house elf and what happened that he ruined it."

"His name was Dobby.  I later found out that he was the house elf to the Malloy's.  He came and did magic.  The ministry thought it was me.  They sent me an owl.  But my Uncle wouldn't let me have it.  Then he found out I wasn't aloud to do magic.  So he took a bat and beet me."  Ginny through her arms up and sobbed into Remus shoulder.  Snape also seemed shaken up and had his arm around Mrs.  Maconicall.

"That's when my uncle put bars on my house.  I actually thought that I wouldn't be going to school ever again but then my real family came and resqued me.  Then I went to school and learned out of my own heart that I respected Snape.  I didn't really though know why though.  Then later on in the year, I started to hear voices of coarse, and then soon realized why thanks to some of my friends who told me what a parsletounge was.  Later on in the second year I was very scared as I realized that Hermione hurt, and later on that it was Ginny Weasley was captured.  So I did as much as I could to find out where this lair was.  When I finally found it I wasn't scared at all.  All my fear just simply vanished as I saw the beautiful angle lying on the floor cold and no color."  Ginny started to cry harder at this.  He had thought she was an angle.  Why hadn't he ever told her or Ron.  Anyone.  

"Okay Mister Potter did anything big happen in your next three years that we don't know about."

"Yes.  I fell in love.  I knew that with Death eaters around that they would try to hurt me as much as they could, and that if it was learned that I was in love with Ginny Weasley they would try to kill her.  But I couldn't not fall in love, so I pretended to like Cho.  In my fifth year I went out with her because I felt sorry for what I had down Cedric."

"And this year."

"Well I didn't like how it started.  I was arrested and thought to have been in jail when I was really in Azkaban.  Later when I escaped and arrived here, I found out that the tattoos that I thought were "cool."  Were not in fact cool that they were scares.  I think it was two or three weeks after my birthday that we finally got around to having a birthday party for me.  After I had opened my wonderful presents we all went out and played a game of Quiddish.  Miss, Maconicall was the Seeker for the other team.  Not wanting her to beat me I made a stupid mistake and jumped off my broom for the snitch.  I did get it but I was in mid air.  So I changed into a phoenix  one of my animagis forms, but when I did I forgot that I had never learned to fly.  So I crashed.  When I woke up Headmaster Dumbledore was there.' _ He said this with such hate that he almost spit it, and everyone in the room, knew they were going to get answers.   'He told me that when I jumped off the broom Ginny had chased after me and crashed, that she had died.  He left me with the thought of my beautiful angle dead and let his _wife_ in.  She told me that she was taking my captainship away.  And then said that her and her husband had decided to put the ban back into place.  She said I was stupid.  Then Dumbledore took me to the funeral of Ginnies and I had to face her- our family.  Almost all of them turned me down.  Molly slapped me and all the men punched me in the stomach.  It hurt a lot.  They said how much they hated me.  Then Ron started to yell at them but they wouldn't listen.  So I ran.  Then the portakey took me back to hogwarts."  Dumbledore looked around the room.  Every one except Snape was in tears.  Him too, and if he had to make a bet he would be sure that Snape was very close.  "And then what happened Harry."_

"Well when I got to hogwarts I was meet by the minister.  Then the headmaster came and they both snapped my wand.  Saying, that I had failed as a wizard and that if my parents had of been still alive I would have been a disgrace to them.  I ran.  Ran fast, hard and far.  Finally I stopped and after a long time of by myself my two best friends had found me.  They felt sorry for me.  Then Ron got very jealous of me that Hermione was comforting me.  They then told me that they had been going out since the day I had crashed.  Everything that had happened since I had woken up just all came to a boil.  I started to yell at my friends like there was no tomorrow.  In the end I just left and went to the great hall.  There Snape found me and took me to his office.  Though for some strange reason he called me Harry.  We talked and he was about to tell me something when I my wand which I later found out was a port a key sent me to a forest.  There I hid behind some trees and watched as Voldimort talked to his death eaters.  He told them the story of how they had all tried to capture or kill the headmaster but never succeded, and that the reason for that was because he was in fact not just the headmaster Dumbledore, he was Voldimort father and master.  Then he came out with his wife, Minevra and two of his followers, Ron and Hermione."  At this everyone looked around nervously.  They didn't know what to say or how to react.  Harry just continued.  "So they then told me how stupid I had been for trusting them all.  And something about a prophecy only it involved 

Dumbledore.  It turned out he was my grandfather, father to mine and my father was voldimorts brother.  Then suddenly two death eaters came up and gripped me and started to back up out of the death eater ring.  At the same time about a hundreds or more wolves and wear wolves started to attack the death eaters.  My resquers turned out to be Snape, Peter, and Remus.  They gave me a port a key that would work in five seconds.  So with that five seconds I grabbed Snapes wand and shout of the killing spell at Dumbledore.  But he blocked it off and it hit Ron and Hermione.  Dead, together.  Then I disappeared."  Everyone stopped as they heard a big sob, and looked to see it had come from Snape.

"Anyways when I got back Snape explained a few things to me.  It turns out that I'm not the son to the person I thought I was.  Snape had two brothers Voldimort, and James Potter.  It seems that he got my mother pregnant and when she found out dumped him and went with James.  This was when he went and joined his other brother Tom.  To get revenge.  So it's seems that Snape is my father.  Then I woke up."  Snape had stopped crying, he still had tears in his eye's and quickly wiped them away as he starred openly at Harry.  Finally everyone in the room except Ginny had gotten their tears under control.  Minevra walked up to her husband.  "Albus what does this mean.  What's happened to Harry."

"Well my dear.  It seems as if young Mr.  Potter has lost his recent memory."  Minevra let out a small gasp and she and Remus started to cry again as Ginny cried harder holding Harry for dear life.


	6. Chapter Six: Clouded by the fog

Sorry this Chapter has taken me so long to write.  I could come up with some sort of excuse but there is none.  So here's the next chapter.  I don't own any of the characters.  Also if you would like me to email you when I post the next chapter leave it in a review, and I'll let you know.

Chapter six.

The hospital wing was very silent for a while.  Nobody knew what was going on.  Everyone just looked off into space, thinking on how to help Harry.    Finally Dumbledor spoke up.  "I think Minevra we have to disappear.  At least until Harry get's his memory back."  Then Snape looked at the headmaster.

"So we have to play along.  I have to act like I'm his father."  Dumbledor smiled at this.  He wished he could say Snape would be a good father figure, but the fact was that it's complete bull shit.  "Yes Servous I'm afraid you do."

"Oh fuck me."

"Servous Snape watch your mouth.  You are a part of my husbands staff."  Mrs. Magconagale yelled.

"So it's true then.  What Harry said you two are really married."

"Yes and also the fact that we're his grandparents.  But we are not however Voldimorts masters, and don't worry Servous, you aren't really harries father.  I would know my own grandson anywhere."

"So where will you go."

"Well we shall go to a house that is hidden.  We shall not be able to contact anyone except one person.  Harry.  So when he regains his memory he may listen to his heart and find us."

"But sir."  Remus spoke up.  "Where is this house.  And what shall we do while your gone."

"It is on the hogwarts grounds.  You shall make sure everything runs smoothly.  And of coarse take care of your godson."  With that Dumbledor turned and he and his wife left.

"Headmaster.  Are you going to be taking Fawks."  Dumbledor stuck his head in the door.  

"I was wondering miss Weasley if you were going to ask.  But yes.  I will cause fawkes tears will not help Harry with his memory."  Ginny looked down at the ground.  She felt helpless.  Here was the man she loved and she couldn't do anything to help him.  Now she knew why Harry felt so helpless when other people died close to him.  "However."  Spoke Dumbledore.  As Ginnies head popped up at his voice.  "If it shall make you feel better I will  leave Fawks with you in case he can help you or Harry.  So take care of him please."

"Thank you sir."  Remus and Ginny said at the same time.  With Dumbledor gone Remus turned to Servous and Ginny.  "So how shall we do this.  We obviously have to make it seem like you Servous are his father."

"Don't tell me we're actually going to do this.  Like come on I am not the fatherly figure especially to potter."

"We know that Professor but your going to have to.  you heard what the headmaster said.  Harry is everything."

"Yes miss Weasley I'm aware of that."

"Fine.  I need to go and get some food.  So I'll let you and our new headmaster talk it over, and be back before you wake him."

"Okay Ginny.."

Ginny heard Snape give little sneer and Ginny turned to him with a little evil smile.  

"You know if you have to be harries father I actually pity him.  He doesn't need any fucking shit from you."  Servous was surprised as he watched Ginny walk out of the room.  Remus just looked at the shocked Professor.  

"She has a point Snape.  I don't want him dealing with more shit then he has too.  If he has any more problems, then I'm blaming you.  Understand."

Snape nodded his head slowly.  It wasn't his fault that the boy was to stupid to recognize a dream.  But he supposed he had to try.

"So what would you propose we do until he comes to his senses."

"Well I suppose that we should train him in advanced magic and until then try to be nice to him."

"God this will be a pain in the ass.  Not to mention you being in charge of the school.  Your not even a flaming teacher."

"No but a close friend of ours is."  Snape paled as he realized she was coming."

"You don't mean her."

"Yes I do.  You two better start to be nice to one another also."

"Never she's a fucking traitor."  Next thing Snape new he was against the wall and Lupins werewolf strength was showing itself.  

"Don't you ever call her a traitor.  Now you wait here to make sure harry get's up.  When he does if Ginny is back have her come get me.  I'll be in my new office."  With that Remus walked out. and Snape was left with a sleepless harry.

                  Ginny walked down to the kitchens.  Not many people knew that she took after the twins except for her other family members but she was very sneaky, and also into trouble.  She loved to cause trouble.  So of coarse her brothers had showed her how to get to the kitchens, and homestead.  she had always wanted the Marauders map but now harry had it.  As she said the password and entered the kitchens she sort of hoped that she wouldn't see win-"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley.  Winkey is so glad your here."  Ginny put on her smile as she thought of Winkey.  During the last year she had gotten to know her quit a bit.  "Hello Winkey.  How is your summer going."

"Busy miss Weasley.  Mr. dumbldore sir has me and Dobby busy.  Wesa in charge of the Gryfendor towas."  (A.N.  Tough I love Harry Potter I'm a star wars fan first and I keep wanting one of the house elves to be like Jar, Jar.  So Winkey is going to be totally different in this.)

"He put you in charge of the whole tower."

"well yesa afta all thesa other elves will not helps afta lasta year."  Ginny felt sorry for the two house elves.  If it hadn't have been for Hermione then some of the other house elves would have helped.  "I'm sorry to hear that Winkey."

"Oh wesa don't mind.  whoulda yousa likes something."

"Um would I be able to have chicken cored on blue."

"Sure, oneofthe other house elves will get it.  I's gotz to go."  five minutes later a house elf that Ginny didn't recognize came by and gave her, her chicken.  Sitting down and eating she thought about what had happened.  Her lips stung so much from the kiss Harry had given her.  She had nearly feighnted when he did that.  But she knew that it wouldn't last.  He didn't like her. In fact he was delusional at the moment.  She wished she could help him.  She would do anything for him.  did that mean she loved him.  No she didn't love Harry she just liked him a lot.  Shaking he head she wondered if Remus would like something to eat.  She knew that he had a lot on his mind.  First he had lost his best friend, then Harry had gone into a coma.  Remus to keep his mind off of the harm that may have come to his new godson had trained Ginny some advanced magic.  As she was supposed to be learning all that Harry knew.  Though harry did have a head start.  Then Harry wakes up and goes somewhat crazy.  Then Remus is made headmaster until Harry get's his wits around him and goes to find dumbledor and McGonagall where ever they are.  Yes I'm sure Remus would love some food.  The only question is what he would like.  With a pop the house elf came back.  "Is there anything else I can do miss."

"Uh yes could I have a small Bercheta pizza."

"Certainly miss.  Back in a seck."  Ginny smiled and started eating her chicken when she got thinking.  Maybe Remus would like some company.  Yes Ginny thought.  We could talk about what was going to happen with her and Harries training.  Remus had stared hers.  She could only do one spell wandles, witch was _Expelliarmes_.  Other then that she had been working with muggle weapons, which Ginny just loved and other then that they just worked on her patronas.  Ginny was a bit disappointed to not have been able to learn how to turn into an amigias, but Remus said she wasn't ready yet.  He said that by the end of summer she would be ready.  Jus then her thoughts were interrupted as the elf returned.  "Miss here is the pizza."

"Thank you."  With that Ginny stood up and grabbed both meals and left to find Remus.  Since it was summer the halls weren't to busy. Except for ghosts.  Though it didn't matter for room, they would stop her and try to have a conversation.  By the time she got to the Gargoyle where she assumed Remus to be she realized both meals were cold.  Remus would just have to heat it up.  Now she had to see if the password was still the same or Remus had changed it.  "Uh lemon drops."  Nothing.  "Remus, Prongs, I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Padfoot, Moony."  Finally after his maurder name the Gargoyle moved.  So Ginny made her way up to his office, smiling all the way.  When she got up there she noticed that Remus was sitting at the desk writing some sort of note.  "You know I expect for most guys to have a big ego, but Moony I really didn't expect it from you."  Remus looked a bit shocked at first, but then turned around with a smile on his face.  "Was it really that obvious."

"No but your own name.  Sort of bragging aren't you.  Or is it just because your the last marauder."  Remus would have been insulted about that if it was from anyone else, but coming from Ginny he knew she didn't mean anything.  "Well that's not true.  I'm not the last one.  there's still prongs Jr."  Ginny laughed a rich laugh and it reminded Remus very much about Lily, and.   No don't think about her.  _You will have to soon._  Remus gave a heavy sigh.  "What has he not told you."

"You know very well he never did.  He didn't even start to notice me until last year.  Beside it was a certain werewolf that told me about the marauders."  Remus smiled, "ah yes.  I remember that all right.  I don't know who was more shocked you or me."

"I think it was you.  I actually recognized you."

"Yes it was very dangerous.  You do know that."

"Yes.  did you keep your promise and not tell anyone."

"No.  I told Sirius.  But that's all."

"So he was shocked."

"Oh yes, very shocked.  Though it could have been worse.  We could have easily been heard."

"I brought you up some Bercheta pizza."

"Really I haven't had Bercheta since harry was born his mother loved it."

"Well I'm sorry to say that it's a bit cold."

"Well we can solve that heat it up."

"What.  No how."

"Well I'm not doing it."

"But that means I will."

"Yes you will.  and wandlessly as well."

"What no way.  I can't do that"

"It's simple.  All you have to do is say _heattaro_.  Come on Ginny I know you can do it."  Remus smiled at her and she figured that she might as well try.  If it didn't work she didn't mind eating it cold.  Taking a deep breath she closed her eye's and started focas all her magic into her hand.  Then opening her eye's she pointed to the food and willed it to be hot.  It didn't work and ginny started to get mad.   "Try again Ginny.  You can do this."  ginny tried again, and yet again it didn't heat up.  Remus had her do it three more times and each time Ginny got madder, and madder.  finally after her fifth time she was so frustrated she couldn't do anything.  With out realizing it she yelled out in her frustration.  "Heat dammit."  Suddenly the food burst into flames as well as the desk that it was resting on.  Ginny gave a cry of alarm and then suddenly water was being pored onto the food, and desk.  Remus was looking at the burnt desk as if he had seen something that terrified him.

"Moony what did I do.  Are you okay."

"What did you do.  You just let your emotions come into play.  that's all and you did great.  I mean look at what happened.  You just burst the desk and the food on fire, then put it out with water.  Both of these things are very hard to do for a beginner.  Even I can't do them without a wand.  I'm very proud of you.  Now eat up.  It's soon time to go and see if harries awake."

"But moony I burnt it."

"Oh right.  _Repairo_.  there now let's eat."  With that ginny and Remus sat done and ate their food.

***

I can't believe I have to pretend to be potters father.  This is terrible  Then what's more that Traitor was going to be coming to teach.  The traitor that was the reason why Servous Snape was to this day.  Cruel and almost soulless.  I remember when it happened to.

_Young Servous Snape walked up to the Slytherin table.  The young second year took a seat and looked around quickly.  He was very excited.  Today his little sister was going to be coming to school.  He was so excited that he didn't know what to do.  He had been very lonely without her.  Sure he had friends, but they were all older and they just hung out with him because they hoped he would become a deatheater like his parents.  But his sister didn't know anything about their parent's nature or her brothers later to be nature.  No Julia Snape was completely innocent.  Just then she came in with a bunch of other people.  Wait a minute.  One of those people was James Potter.  Though Servous had never actually meet James, his attitude spoke of the perfect light goody, goody, gryfendor.  He didn't care if Potter was a pure blood or not.  Snape had to say that he was discusted.  He didn't really recognize any of the other people except Black.  Yes him and black used to get along well.  All of Blacks family were or had been on the dark side at some point.  He was very glad to see Julia with him.  then his eye's rested on someone he didn't know but wanted to get to know very much indeed.  She had the most amazing red hair, and a pair of brilliant eye's he had ever seen.   He didn't care how old he was or she was.  Even without curves this girl was hot._

_"Hey man.  There she is.  One of the targets our lord told us about.  Her name is lily Evans."  Snape turned to look at the head boy Lucias Malfoy.  _

_"Her.  She's a mudblood."  No not that beautiful women.  Not his Lily.  Where did that come from.  "Father.  Father."_  Snape snapped his head up and looked down at his "Son"  "Yes my boy.  What can I do for you."  Snape couldn't believe this.  It's going to be a long time until Harry got his memory back.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth."  _Boy you couldn't handle the truth._

"Of coarse I'll tell you the truth I don't mind at all."

"Really.  Okay so where is everyone."

"Well Remus is up stairs in his headmaster suit, the same with Ginny.  She's up there practicing her magic.  Dumbledor has gone into hiding, as well as his wife and his inner circle."

"What about the wear wolves, auros, and wortail."

"Well the wear wolves have finally joined our side after being recognized for helping in your rescue.  The auros are of coarse still here patrolling the school.  Especially when they relized that Dumbledor is now evil.  As for Wortail.  Well he's dead."

"What.  When the fuck did this happen."  Snape felt like rolling his eye's what a stupid boy.

"Calm down son.  He died this morning.  I'm sorry to say.  But one of the deatheaters came up and killed him."  Tears started to roll down Harries face as he heard this.

"Di-did they catch the deatheater."

"No I'm very sorry I know how much you liked Uncle Peter."  Uncle Peter.  Where the fuck did you get that from Servous.

"No Dad.  Don't be sorry for me.  I feel sorry for you, and Uncle Moony.  I mean you both new him the longest."

"Yes we did.  but there's noting that we can do now.  Are you up to going to see the headmaster.  I know that someone up there is especially ready to see you."

"You mean Ginny."

"Yes I do.  I know you have feelings for her."

"Yes I do.  But well. . .it's complicated."

"Yes I know."

"Dad know that I know the truth can I change my last name."

"No you can't.  Your mother would not appreciate that."  Harry nodded his head.

"I understand.  So will I start to train to defeat Voldimort, or did Dumbledore lie about that also."

"no he did not lie.  However since he's gone dark it will be a lot harder.  Voldimort is not alone.  His master who is way more powerful is with him.  Now enough about that.  Let's go see _Ginnnnyyyyy."_

"Shut up.  Slimy Get."  Snape let out a little smile.  That was the potter he knew.

Here's a little sneak peak from the next chapter.

"Well okay he say's he loves me, and you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from him, but it's wrong

"Ron sit down we have to talk."

Harry was on his third step when he lost his footing and fell down the rest of the stairs to land face down, spread eagle on the common room floor.

Don't forget to review.  Please.


	7. Chapter Seven: Many Surprizes

Chapter Seven:           Many surprises. 

Ginny Weasley looked at the last Marauder as he finished eating his Bercheta pizza.  "Remus what am I going to do about Harry."  

"What do you mean."  As he took another bite he only had the crust left.

"Well okay he say's he loves me, and you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from him, but it's wrong.  I  mean he thinks I'm his girlfriend.  He's not right, and until he gets out of the dream state I don't want to do anything."

"I totally understand.  You know.  I don't know if anyone has ever told you this before, but you look a lot like Harries mother.  You just have to do what you feel is right.  Do you want to hear a sort of stories."

"Yea sure."

"Okay well this involves a lonely guy and a women who was Lily's best friend.  It all started their first year.  The one boy was different.  More different then most wizards, he had a lot of strength.  He had always been lonely, he didn't have a lot of friends, but he came to hogwarts and soon have the best friends a guy could have.  Well anyways the years went by and all his friends had boyfriends or girlfriends, except him.  Well anyways in the boys' fifth year, Lilyies best friend felt sorry for him, so she asked him to one of the dances that the school had.  Well this boy fell head over heels for the girl and the girl soon had very strong feelings for him.  So they started to go steady.  Well this lasted until their Seventh year.  That's when it all changed.  As you know there was a spy in our midst and he was giving out information.  Well this shy boy was blamed and everyone suspected him except his girlfriend.  That is until she found the truth.  She found out that the boy, no the man her now love of her life was a werewolf.  Yes the boy was me.  Anyways once the women found out she dumped me.  After that she wouldn't dare trust a thing I said.  But she loved me and wanted me to feel pain for the pain I had caused her.  So she dated my best friend.  Peter.  Yes Peter or as we now call the traitor Wortail.  Anyways he had, had more girlfriends and it was about his third and her second.  I'm going to skip ahead of few years.  I stopped to hang out with my friends as much as I did.  Mainly because it hurt just so much to see the love of my love with my so called friend.  Well this just made me look even more suspicious.  Well after the potters were killed and Sirius was framed and in jail she then realized the truth, but because right before Wortail went to put on his marvaless performance he raped her.  And then she realized the truth, that she should have listened to her heart and stayed with me.  But it was all to late, I was an outcast and she was considered a traiter because she's a pure blood.  So she left.  Lately we have started to write to one another and see what has been happening, but the point of this story Ginny, is do what your heart tells you to do.  Always listen to your heart."  Ginny was openly crying and so was Remus a little bit.  Ginny stood up and infolded Moony into a giant hug.  "Moony I'm going to go to the stairs I'll leave you here for a moment to control yourself. We have to be strong for Harry."

"Thank you Ginny."  Ginny let go and walked towards the door when she stopped and turned.  "Hey Moony.  I know what I'm going to do.  I'm going to dump Harry for now.  He already has to much on.  I don't think it's fair to take control of his emotions when he doesn't really know what his feelings are."

"Ginny if that's what you want to do I'll stand by it, and be there for Harry, but I think your underestimating harries feelings and using his memory loss as an excuse."  With that Ginny nodded her head and continued for the door.  Remus watched her leave then wiped the tears away from his face.  Remembering the day that Remus and Lauren broke up.  

_Lauren Snape said the password to the fat lady and quickly went inside they gryfendor common room. She was shaking with uncontrollable rage.  Her boyfriend had lied to her.  To think she had taken pity on the poor boy and he repaid her by lying.  Remus looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend coming towards him. She had the typical Snape black hair and it was tied in the back in a ponytail, she was about as tall as himself and had curves in all the right places.  Remus himself  looked a little pail after last night when he had changed forms.  Getting up he went over to put his arms around her.  SLAP.  He heard ringing from the slap that he had just received, but before he could make any comment she started speaking.  "How dare you. You fucking lied to me you son of a bitch.  I thought I could trust you, and now this."  Remus looked at her nervously and then it clicked.  She knew.  The secret he had tried to hide from her was out, and he was in a lot of shit.  "Lauren can we please talk about this somewhere else."  Remus really didn't want any one else to know.  "Hell fucking no.  Every body clear the fuck out of here right this instance.  Otherwise I'll give you all a month detention."  Soon the common room was empty except for Remus and Lauren.  Remus drew his wand and did a Silencing charm on them just in case.  "Lauren, I'm sorry.  I-I"_

_"bullshit lupin.  You lied to me.  I can't believe it.  You told your friends but not your girlfriend.  Hell even my best friend new."_

_"Of coarse Lily new.__  She's the smartest witch in the school.  She was the one who found out first."  Remus yelled back.  He couldn't help it.  This was making him very mad, and he hated to yell.  _

_"Yes but even my fucking brother knows."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yes you are.  And so am I.  We're over."_

_"What why."  Remus looked started and a tear slipped from his eye's Lauren had never seen him cry, even when his parents were killed._

_"Why because I don't know if you were lying about anything else.__  How do I know you were telling the truth when you tell me you love me."  Lauren could actually see as his heart broke into thousands of pieces.  Taking out her wand she took off the silence charm.  "I'm so sorry Remus, but we're over.  I never want to be this close to you again.  Don't ever talk to me again.  Oh by the way since you were to busy last night I found someone to talk to.  Meet my new boyfriend Peter."  Peter came out of the shadows shrugged his shoulders at Remus and walked out of the common room.  "Dirty fucking rat."_

_"Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that.  At least he's__ honest."_

_"Lauren.  How, How did you know that I was a well you know."_

_"I followed you.  I finally got my__ amigias shape.  It's a female wolf.  Convenient ah.  Oh and another thing Darling."  Remus could tell that the Darling part was just dripping with sarcasum.  "I only went out with you in the first place because I felt sorry for you.  Because no girls would even look at you in a romance way.  Goodbye Remus."  Remus felt like shit.  This was too much.  Everything was going out perfect and then this had to happen.  He was going to tell her.  Of coarse he was.  At graduation he was going to propose to her like James was planning on doing to Lily.  They both had it all planned out.  But not now.  Not ever.  _

"Moony snap out of it.  They're at the bottom of the stairs."  Remus stopped thinking about that time and wiped away his tears and went over to Ginny.  He could tell that she was nervous.  "Relax Ginny he'll understand, he's his fathers son.  Even if he doesn't think so."  As they went down the stairs.  As Harry saw Ginny a grin came onto his face and he ran up to her.  "Ginny."  Picking her up he twirled her around and then brought his lips down and capturing hers.  Ginny herself was just loving this.  _Oh my god you are in the arms of Harry Potter and he's kissing you.  He's such a good kisser._  Then Ginny remembered what she was going to have to do.  Pushing Harry off of her she looked into his sad emerald Eye's.  "Harry, I'm sorry.  I-I just want to be friends.  For the moment"  Harry looked down for a moment and then looked back up and meet her beautiful brown eye's, his eye's were just filled with questions. "Ginny if that's you know what you want I understand.  But just remember I will always love you.  We still will be friends though right."

"Oh god Harry.  I couldn't imagine you not being my friend."  Ginny hugged him to make sure he was okay, she wasn't as tears once again found their way down her face.  Ginny felt Harry give a sigh of, was it relief, or sadness, or both.  Then he pushed her away.  "Headmaster, father if it's okay with the two of you, I'd like to go to my room right now."

"Yes of coarse it's okay Harry.  Go ahead.  You know where your room is."

"Yes.  Will I be resorted into a different house in light of new information."

"No.  You are meant to be in Gryfendor."  With a nod of his head he waved at them all and then left.  As soon as he was out of sight Ginny let the tears just fall.  Remus bent down and put his arms around her.  She immetily sobbed into his shoulder.  After a few minutes and rubbing her back Remus spoke.  "There now.  Are you okay.  Chase away those tears from your beautiful face."

"Moony would you mind if I stayed somewhere else tonight.  I don't really want to sleep in my room.  Is there anywhere else in the tower that I can sleep."

"Yes you can sleep in the head girls room."

"Thanks Mony."  With a last hug Ginny walked away.

"So how was he."  Remus asked turning to Servous Snape

"He was a fuc-"  At a look from Remus he changed his words.  "he was a little confused, but I helped him out.  I have to go to bed now if you expect me to be Fatherly to Potter tomorrow."

"Sure.  You know your sister is going to be coming in a few day's."

"Oh yeah.  I'm so overjoyed."  Said Snape rolling his eye's.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."  Remus walked back up to his office before Snape could say anything.

        In the common room later that night there was silence.  Both Ginny and Harry didn't really know what to say.  Harry was over looking at a letter that had come to him and Ginny was reading a book.  It looked like from Harries view, _A__ guide to becoming an amigias._  Harry every chance he could get looked over as the fire outlined her beautiful hair.  Ginny knew this and every time he looked her heart beat a little faster.  But she couldn't do this to Harry.  Mainly because Harry didn't have his right thoughts and then there was Dean.  Though during her talk with Hermione she avoided it, at this point she had to face the truth.  She was in fact still going out with Dean.  And now she felt terrible for kissing Harry.  Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts as an owl came by and flew to her.  Ginny instantly recognized the owl as Deans.  However it no longer had a letter.   Looking over she saw Harry stand up and pick up a letter from the floor.  "Noooooo.  Harry.  Please give me my letter.  Please I want the letter, it's mine."  But Harry didn't listen to her.  As his eye's scanned the letter his eye's did something really funny, they started to crackle with lightning, flashing in front of his brilliant and tearful eye's.  tearful.  Oh my god.  Harry had read the letter and now he was crying.  Handing it to her he just got up and left to go to his room.  "Wait Harry."

"Ginny.  I understand.  I always knew I was never good enough for you."  Harry tried to give her a smile but failed so he just went up to his dorm.  Looking down she started to read the letter as tears fell from her eye's.

_My dearest Ginny_

_       I miss you so much.  Just think less then a month and we're both back to hogwarts.  I miss your lips, your hair, and that beautiful smile.  I hope you are okay because I haven't heard from you in a while.  Wait what am I saying you're a Weasley.  I'm sure you'll be fine.  Well I must go my love, until I see you again.  Maybe we can go to diagon Ally closer to when school starts.  Write back soon._

_Love you lotsDean_

Ginny wiped her eye's and realized, she did indeed have a boyfriend.  She did like Dean very much, besides the old Harry, the Harry she fell in love with didn't even notice her, except as Rons little sister.  Getting out a quil and some paper she started to Wright her reply.

_My Dean.___

_I am so terribly sorry.  My summer has been very busy so far and I completely forgot about you.  I am such a bad girlfriend.  Anyways.  Right now I'm at Hogwarts, with my family._  She new it was a lye but what could she say.  Yea Dean I'm hear to get training because I might be Voldimorts next target.  _It's a lot of fun.  I don't think I'll go back with them so I'll stay here.  Yes we can probably meet in diagon Ally let's say three day's before school starts, but then again I'll have to ask the headmaster.  You don't know how much I'm blushing right now.  Do you really think I'm beautiful.  Anyways.  I'll let you go talk to you soon._

_Love your ginny._

Tying the letter onto Deans owl she picked up all her stuff and went up to her room for the stay at hogwarts.  As she  went  up  to the room she was amazed  by what the head girl had in the room.  

***

Tonight really wasn't Harries night.  Two bad letters in one night.  Harry didn't know Which letter was worse.  First there was the one from Ron which was a big surprise.  The second letter was from Dean,  and  Ginny  had that one, but not before Harry had read it.  He  felt a little guilty that  he had kissed her,  but he also felt a little betrayed.  It  was though a good thing that Deans letter had come because he had felt the anger from Ron's letter coming out, and he was afraid that  he might  have scared Ginny.  Ron was dead, he had killed his supposed best friend.  Though Ron had betrayed Harry to Dumbledore, his grandfather, and he wasn't aiming for Ron.  He was aiming for his grandfather.  Though somehow he had managed to block the spell.  He thought that the killing curse couldn't be blocked but then again it was his grandfather who told him this so he was having a hard time believing him now. Here's what Rons letter said.

_Harry mate.___

_Hope your okay there.  I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye or anything pretty bad way to end your birthday ah.  Hermione and I were really scared for you. We had to leave right after the party.  While I was with you, Hermione and Ginny were in the common room talking.  Probably women stuff.  I tell you mate those two are nutters.  Anyways, we didn't want to leave you but Mom and Dad said I had to go home.  Look mate.  I don't know how your doing bloody hell, your life is a fucking mess.  But I know one thing.  Hermione and I are here for you if you need to talk.  Same with some of the order people.  I just want you to know that we're here for you and if need anything or to talk to anyone we're here for you_

_Your best mateRon_

_P.S.  and Hermione and the other weasleys.___

Harry really didn't know what to think of the letter.  He had no clue what they were talking about.  But near the end it almost sounded as if they weren't dead._At the burrow an hour before._

_***_

Molly Weasley was pale, she was very worried for Harry.  She had just gotten off the flow with Remus Lupin or as he is now Headmaster and found out what was happening."Hermione, Boys.  We need to talk.  All of you come down please."  There was a thundering of stairs and Ron, Fred and Hermione came downstairs.  "Fred where's your brother."  Ron looked around as he was chewing a piece of gum."Oh sorry mum, I forgot to tell you George had to go test a new product."

"Okay dear I guess I'll have to tell him later."  Just then there was a noise from upstairs as Ron Weasley came downstairs.  Taking one look around the room he saw a double of himself and feighnted dead away.  The other Ron burst out laughing but in doing so lost his gum.  As soon as the gum came out of his mouth he turned back into George.  "George and Fred.  You two are in a lot of trouble.   Out testing my ass.  That was very cruel you two."

"Yes but Hermione liked having two Rons at once."  Said Fred smiling at Hermione."Yea think of what she could do with two."  George finished and the two laughed as Hermione turned bright red.  Thank god Molly didn't know what they were really talking about or they would have been in a lot of trouble. Just then Ron came to.  "Ah bloody hell."

"Ron watch it."  Said Molly as she helped Ron up."Sorry mum, but I was a bit freaked out there.  Seeing myself already down here when I was busy sending a letter to Harry."  Molly grew even paler and accidentally dropped Ron, having him fall on his ass.  "You did what."

"Mom it's not a big deal.  I just sent a letter to my best mate."

"Ron sit down we have to talk."

"Oh dear god.  Is he okay."

"Well apparently he lost his recent memory.  After he fell off the broom he was thrown into a sort of nightmare.  When he woke up, he thought he was still in the nightmare world.  He thinks we betrayed him to dumbledor."   Ron looked shocked and Hermione was trying not to cry.  Fred and George were for once not laughing or smiling."Huh."

"Well he thinks that Dumbledor is evil and is Voldimorts master.  He also thinks Snape is his father." 

"Oh shit."

"Ron."

"Don't oh Ron me.  This is serious.  My best friend hates me."  With that Ron ran off to his room.  Molly looked down at Hermione and her eye's told all.  Hermione nodded her head and then followed Ron upstairs.

_Back at hogwarts.___

Harry didn't know what to think.  So putting the letter down he just fell asleep.  And he dreamed and though normally it would be great in the state Harry was in it was a nightmare._"__And something about a prophecy only it involved Dumbledore.  It turned out he was my grandfather, father to mine and my father was voldimorts brother."_

_"Ginny do you, you know still have that crush on harry."_

_"No I don't."_

_"Remember harry after the chamber you were in my office and you asked if the hat had put you in the right house.  I said only a true gryfendor could have pulled that sword out.  Well your the first true gryfendor since your father was hear."_

_"Professor."___

_"What I'm telling you harry is that you are a relative of godric gryfendor."_

_"then why did the hat want to put me in slytherin."_

_"Oh that's simple.  Why can you speak parselmouth."_

_"Voldimort."___

_"Exactly.__  He is the heir of salsair slytherin you are also.  you have bits of godric and salzar in you.  But this is your birthday. We shall talk about it latter.  Though I should have told you after the chamber incident."  _The scenes from the summer were just going through, one after the other until finally it stopped at Dumbledore, who was smiling._  "Come on Harry.  Your almost there.  Your almost back to yourself.  Then you can join your family.  Please come back to us.  Join us."_  Harry shot up screaming from his nightmare.  Suddenly after about five minutes there was a knock on his door.  "Yes."

"Harry, it's me Ginny, are you okay."  Harry felt his heart beating faster."Yea Ginny, I'm great.  And Ginny.  I'm sorry.  I-I forgot about Dean."

"I'm sorry to Harry.  For what I said when you first woke up.  I feel like a was sort of leading you on."  With that Ginny left for her room.Harry turned around and thought about the nightmare he had.  So grandfather wanted him to join.  Hell no.  He should go right now and tell his father, or even the headmaster Lupin, but it was so late.  He really didn't want to disturb them.  After a whole hour of debating with him self he decided he might as well go and tell his father.  From there they  could decided weather to tell Remus or not.  So getting up he got dressed and started down the stairs.  Harry was on his third step when he lost his footing and fell down the rest of the stairs to land face down, spread eagle on the common room floor.

***

I hoped you all liked this chapter.  Don't worry next Chapter the old Harry is back.  Well sortof.  Don't forget to review please.  I will continue to write this story and in the next chapter there are some answeres that are going to be answered.  Thanks again.  Voxenking


	8. Chapter Eight: Return of the Heir

Okay here is Chapter Eight.  I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it would be so different.  LOL.  Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review.  Again if you would like me to send you an email or something to let you know when the next chapter will be up just let me know.  Leave it in the review.  Thanks and enjoy

Voxenking

Chapter Eight:    Return of an Heir.

Harry Potter slowly got up.  Looking around he found that he was somewhere he shouldn't be.  His common room.  But that didn't make sense.  The last thing he remembered was jumping of McGonagalls broom and catching the snitch.  Then falling, and changing into a phoenix.  After that he fell and blackness took him.  Suddenly images, and memories flashed through his head.  His nightmare, Snape being his father, but that was thank goodness a dream.  But the next wasn't.  Holding a sword up to McGonagalls neck.  Attacking the headmaster.  Hugging Snape, kissing Ginny.  Wait a minute.  He kissed ginny.  Wow.  No not wow.  She's with Dean still.  _Oh god what have I done.  She'll hate me now._  Quickly he ran upstairs to Ginnies room and burst through the door.  "Ginny.  Ginny.  Where are you."  Thinking quickly he remembered something from last night he had heard.  "_Sleep in the head girls room_."  Without a second thought he just ran to where he thought the head girls room was.  With raw crackling magic the door flew open he ran inside.  The slam of the door hitting the wall woke up Ginny from her sleep and she sprung up out of bed with wand in hand.  There was Harry.  Sobbing like a little baby as he looked at her.  But that wasn't the only weird thing about his eye's, no.  His eye's were flashing with little bits of light, green light.  Ginny realized she was only in a short T-shirt with nothing else on, no bra, no panties, nothing just a simple t-shirt that went down to her knees.  She was about to say something when Harry flung himself to his knees and clutched her leg's like he'd never see her again.  "Ginny, I'm sorry.  Please forgive me.  I didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry.  Please forgive me.  Let Dean hate me, but I can't have you hating me."  Ginny looked startled.  What was he talking about.

"Harry what the hell are you talking about.  Get up off your knees and sit on the bed."  Standing he sat on the bed with Ginny beside him.  His tears were under control now but he still had a pretty stern face.  "I'm so sorry for kissing you.  I swear I didn't mean to.  I wasn't in my right mind.  I had this dream and then from there everything has gone wrong.  I could have hurt you."

"Harry.  Do you have your recent memory back."  A feeling of happiness comeing into her stomach.

"Yes.  Oh ginny I did such awful stuff, threatened a teacher and the headmaster, and kissed my best fri- no not Rons little sister, one of my best friends.  I'm so sorry.  Please forgive me."

"Harry don't worry about it.  Nothing else happened.  Now you have to go downstairs, I only have a t-shirt on."  Harry got up and looked back at her as he left.  Was that a blush Ginny saw.  No Harry Potter didn't just blush after looking at me.  I'm ugly.  He doesn't like me like that.  Ginny felt a little thrill inside of her, but it went away as she got dressed into her robes.  Went she went down to the common rooms she found that it was empty.  Except a note.

_Ginny_

_I'm going down for breakfast.  I'll see you then._

_Harry._

      Harry wrote the quick note for Ginny and then quickly went downstairs.  As he got closer and closer to the great hall he heard flapping, so turning around he was fast enough to see as Fawkes landed on his shoulder.

_"Greetings, my lord."___

"Uh fawkes are you talking to me."

_"Yes lord.  Are we going to go find your servants now, so you can train."_

"Uh I gue-"

"Son.  Come here Harry.  It's time for breakfast."  Whirling around he found the hideous form of his so called "father"  Sevous Snape.  "Harry.  Come on.  Remus is waiting for us.  Same with the other teachers."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME AS IF YOU'RE MY FATHER.  My father is a great man by the name of James Potter."  By the shouting that was going on in the hall a lot of people were now watching, Remus, Hagrid, Sprout, and Ginny was just turning a corner.  The comment to Snape was a big surprise to him for a moment.  At first he didn't think of anything to say.  But then his faced changed and he was the same old curel potions master.  "Well he's not so great now is he boy.  He's dead."  Snape said with a snear.  Somehow lightning came through the school and hit the wall right beside Snape.  In a second all wands were pointed at Harry, except Ginny.  The people thinking Voldimort was in control.  But the wands weren't pointed at Harry for long.  Soon all wands lay by his feet and Sevous was pinned against the wall by an invisible force.  The doors to hogwarts school opened and Harry ran out, with Fawkes still on his shoulder.  With Harry out of hogwarts building, Snape fell to the floor and was unconscious.  Remus and Ginny both ran to the door to see if they could catch Harry, but before they reached it, it was slammed shut and surprisingly could not be opened.  Walking fast around the school yard he had to find dumbledor.  Ever since he had called all those wands to him and attacked Snape, he could feel power.  A lot of power.  

_"My lord.__  Is everything all right."  Harry was startled forgetting that Fawkes was still on his shoulder._

"Uh yea.  Look do I still call you fawkes."

"_Yes of coarse.  Are you looking for something my lord."_

"Yes I am.  And stop with the lord stuff.  You know who I am."

_"I'm very sorry sir.  Are you looking for your servants."_

"Yes Fawkes I am.  And I told you no formals, It's just Harry."

_"No it's not.  It's sir, Lord, Lord Harry, Lord Potter, Lord Gryfendor, Or Master.  And follow me."_  With that Fawkes took up off his shoulders and started to fly towards the Quiddish field.  Harry ran to keep up with him.  As he got out to the Quiddish fields Harry saw something that he never saw before.  A tree right between the Gryfendor stands.  And there standing in front of the "door" was Albus Dumbledor and Minevra McGonagall.  Harry ran as fast as his legs would carry him to them, a smile on his face, and he felt like laughing.  Harry stopped as both the professors bowed down to him and said in loud voices.  "We are ready to serve my lord."  Harry looked shocked and then burst out laughing.  Ever since the death of Sirius and all the things that had happened he hadn't laughed and he had to admit it felt really good.  "Stand up.  Proffesors stand up.  Okay I order you to stand up."  When they finally stood Dumbledor had his usual twinkle in his eye and Minevra was crying tears of happiness.  "Sir please, forgive me.  I don't know what came over me.  The same with you professor.  I'm sorry about putting a sword to your throat."

"Come in my lord.  It is time my wife and I explained your family history.  No, OUR family history."

"What is it with this lord stuff.  Wife, she's your wife.  Professor you said yourself I don't have any living family members alive."

"Come my lord, inside your underground house, and all your questions shall be explained"  Harry just nodded his head numbly as he followed.

_Inside_

Harry looked around the room.  It was huge.  Wait no way.  Harry saw doors leading to other rooms.  Wow this place must be huge.  "How big is this place."

"It's bigger then the quiddish field.  One of the main resigns why the Quiddish pitch was built over this house."

"When was it built."  Albus looked over at his wife and smiled.  

"It's been around since my great, great and more greats grandfather built it."  Said Minevra.

"And he was."

"Well your ancestor also.  Godric Gryfendor."  Minevra laughed at her lords reaction.

"But I would have thought Professor Dumbledor would be related to him."

"No my lord.  I'm not related to Godric.  I related to Merlin."

"Holy shit, so that means."

"Yes master.  As albus and I are wed your are one of our airs."

"Okay take it from the beginning."  This Harry had to know.  Albus nodded his head and then started to speak.

"Yes Lord.  But please, save the questions until the end. It all started a lot time ago.  As you know the four founders started this school.  What you don't know is they were all related.  They were Quadruplets.  Two brothers, two sisters.  The oldest was of coarse, Godric.  Then Raona, Helga, and finally Salzar.  Now like most siblings as the youngest Salzar felt he had something to prove.  So as the years went by he started to get more and more into the dark arts.  As the years kept going by his heirs went darker and darker.  Now as a test to make sure that his heirs were truly evil, he made them kill one of their cousins.  Mainly because Salzar was convinced that his other sibling were against him.  Well Salzar's fifth grandchild or daughter to Salzar's own third child decided to kill Godric.  She did and succeeded, but died in the end.  So after that it was a blood bath as you can well imagine, two sisters with the help of the family of their older brother against all the evil of their youngest brother.  Well the wife of Godric, knowing she was pregnant left hogwarts and went into hiding.  She also changed her name to Potter.  Now the lines went down from there until your grandmother.  When she got old enough she changed her name to McGonagall, mainly because Voldimort was after the potters and her long time husband informed her of all this.  Now that's how your related to Godric.  Now my line.  Ten years and the battle between the founders family was still not over.  Even though the original four were all dead.  Then Merlin turned up.  He had been living in the muggle world for over fifty years, and to muggle status that was old.  So he came back to his world.  Now it was the time in the war for a baby boom.  So almost all the houses had new babies.  Merlin was there to deliver at least one from every house.  He felt that if the war continued there would be no more heirs.  So he took four of the babies of the heirs he delivered and went into his castle that no one knew of and changed his last name to Dumbledore.  Eventually he was right.  Five years later all the houses died because they all forgot they were related.  By this time the four heirs Merlin had taken were almost all grown up.  So he put them in different parts of the world then settled down with his wife and had heirs of his own."

"Married.  You mean to say he was already married."

"Yes Lord, Harry.  Until about fifteen years ago you were married when you were one."

"Wait I minute.  I'm sixteen.  So that would mean."  Dumbledor laughed outright.

"Yes young master.  You have a wife.  Sadly she was killed, and that's when they started to forbid arranged marriages in the wizarding world.  Also instead of getting confused all those that were under the age of 10 were also if you will allow it, pardoned from their pair.  Now the older one's had to keep their, chosen one, but a lot were killed in the first war."

"So who was my wife."

"Young master we will get to that.  We have gotten away from the story.  Anyways.  The dumbledores grew into a respected family until my father killed his chosen wife and married a muggle born.  They then conceived me.  Though my father hated the wizarding world and also the arranged marriages he did both for me.  When I was born I was to marry a Potter.  Who then took on the name McGonagall.  When I turned 11, my father took me to Hogwarts.  There I met my chosen and though we were already married, we got remarried because we both feel in love.  We wanted to get married for love, and so we did.  Anyways.  I and my lovely wife had only one child.  James Harold Potter.  Now it was at this point that I stopped teaching and became a headmaster.  So we had my parents look after my son.  I was Unfortunaly too busy for my own son.  So we never even arranged his marriage.  I was thrilled to be able to see him when he came to hogwarts, and let me tell you your father got into just as much trouble as you do.  Anyways in our sons third year my parents died.  James was divested.  So was I being my parents but I could never bring to tell the truth.  So I let him and Sirius live here during the holidays.  They had so much fun.  And not once did they Ask who it belonged to.  If they asked I would be telling them the story I'm telling you Sir.  Because each of the four founders had a secret house or Chamber.  This was Godric's and our rightful estate and you have already found Salzar's chamber.  Anyways I am telling you this because I was supposed to tell you when you were younger.  But I couldn't same as I couldn't tell our own son, in fear of rejection."

"You mean to tell me you never told your own son.  I could have lived with you both instead of the Dursleys.  I'm sorry but I'm finding it a really hard time to ever forgive you for that."  Harry said in a stern voice.  Dumbledor had tears in his eye's and his grandmother was looking down at the ground.

"No I'm afraid we didn't.  Harry I'm talking to you as your grandfather, I'm sorry about the Dursleys.  We found out the other day when we put you under vertisum what they did to you.  And I'm sorry.  If we had known what went on you would have lived here or with the Wesley's which ever you like.  Now young master on to the topic of your wife."

"Yes who is she and how did she die."

"Well her father killed her when she was two and you were one.  You know her brother very well.  Well okay not very well but. . . I'll give you a hint.  Keep your friends close.  And keep your enemy's closer."  Dumbledore smiled as the shock hit Harries face when he realized who it was.

"Malfoy.  Your kidding right."

"No I'm afraid not.  Your wife was Ashley Malfoy Potter, she was a year older then you and was killed by her own father mainly because she was too nice.  Her nanny showed her too much love."

"Grandfather is that why Malfoy is so angry with me."

"Yes it is.  Unfortunaly his parents told him that the potters killed her when he was only a baby.  He blames you.  Any more questions."

"Yes why can Fawkes speak to me and also what's with this lord and master stuff."

"Albus, please if I may."

"Of coarse my dear."

"Thank you.  Well Lord Harry, as you know you are Gryfendor, Slytherin, and Marlins heir.  That means your very powerful.  Hence the prophecy.  Now your powers aren't supposed to show up until you turn Seventeen but when you woke up from your living nightmare, the dame that was holding the power broke.  We don't know why.  But you are going to be training for the next month as much as we can and learning our history.  We will train you until we think you are ready."

"By the way.  I now understand why you have to call me with the title and everything, but in private can you just call me Harry."

"Yes."  Both grandparents answered.  Then Harry ran to them and gave them both a huge bear hug.  His first real hug from a family member since he was one.

"By the way.  How did that nightmare come to be."

"Well Harry we believe that Voldimort seemed to create a illusion so you would mistrust those that you love, and trust.  It showed up in the dream but when you broke from the power the dream became your memories and that's what you believed."

"The bastard."

"Indeed.  Now Mast-Harry, it's time to start your training.

(A.N.  Well I was going to leave it here and not even describe his training for some surprises in other chapter but I'm nice so here's some more.)

Lord Harry brought up his sword to block the one that was coming at him from behind.  Turning around he was ready to face his opponent.  Though he knew it to be his grandfather.  The only problem was he couldn't see his grandfather.  He was blindfolded and as far as he knew in darkness.  Using his senses was his last test before school started.  Sure there was other things he could still learn, but he had learned all he could from his grandparents.  Over the last month he had learned a great deal.  From a bit of wandles magic, to potions, transfiguration, weight lifting, his history, normal history, charms, spells, and sword fighting.  He had, had his test's done with all the other except the sword fighting.  It was the hardest.  He had to relay on his senses and listen taste, hear.  Just to survive.  If he past this test he was allowed to go to Diagon ally tomorrow to make sure his friends were okay.  The three of them had a feeling that Voldimort was going to try something involving Harries friends.  Though he was allowed to go anyways, this way he was prepared.  During the first week of training he had been very busy writing letters to his friends, to tell them he was fine.

_"Lord Harry Gryfendor Potter.  (I think that is sounds good for a lord.)  You must get the letters to your friends."_

_"Sure thing old man."__  Harry grinned at his grandfather.  Harry knew that Albus only called him by his title that to get on his nerves so Harry called him old man, instead of grandfather or Albus.  For his grandmother he calls her crazy cat lady.  Just because of her anmigias form.  Going over to his room, that used to be his great grandfathers room, he got out a Quill and some paper and started to write._

_Dear Ron._

_Hey mate.  I'm sure you heard that I lost my memory.  Well good news, I got it back.  So don't worry I'm fine.  I found out some secrets that's going to let us pull lot's of pranks and also lot's of trouble.  But we can't tell Hermione.  Though she's our best friend, (Maybe more for you.  Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.) she's a friend who likes to follow the rules.  Anyways.  Thank you very much for coming to my party.  I know it didn't end very well, but look at it this way, it was one of my best birthdays.  Mainly because I got an actual party.  Well I got to go do some training, say high to the family for me and Hermione.  I won't have time to write her._

_From your best mate.___

_Harry._

_Harry picked up the letter looking it over for a bit and then rolled it up.  Then started on the second letter._

_Dear Moony and most likely Ginny who is going to be begging to know what's going on._

_Yes Ginny you can read this.  As you know I disappeared.  I hope you didn't tell anyone else about me leaving.  I want to make it seem like I'm still at hogwarts.  Well I have been in training since the time I disappeared and well am doing well.  I will be coming back to the school in about a month with two of my servants, so we will see you then.  Well can't stay long.  Moony I need your help to add some things to "the map."  Hope Snape has recovered well.  NOT.  I hope he's not reading this.  Anyways.  Ginny I know your training is going great but well, I can't wait to see the things you can do when I get back.  Maybe we can practice together._

_Love Harry._

_Then Harry rolled up the second letter and put it with the first.  Thinking of who to which bird would take the letter he decided that it would be better for hedwig and not fawkes.  So he tied the letter to Hedwig and let her go off.  _

_"Alright old man.__  Let's go.  I'm ready for you."_

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a whoosh of air.  Rolling he came out unharmed and before he was actually up he brought his leg's out and tripped his opponent.  Going to his belt Harry pulled out what was hidden in his belt.  A katana sword.  The sword was very fine and he worked well with it, especially when paired with the gryfendor sword.  Sweeping them in the air he lunged to where he thought his opponent was.  Harry heard a breath of air as his opponent moved out of the way.  But that didn't stop Harry.  The magic and grace of wielding two swords clicked and he just started to advance on his opponents.  He slashed with his katana and heard it being blocked, the vibrations shaking him a little.  Before his opponent knew what happened Harry brought the Gryfendor sword up on his katana and hear a crack and then he heard the sound he hoped for.  The top of his opponents sword broke and the top of the sword clattered on the ground.  Harry smiled and took off the blind fold as the lights came up.  His grandfather was there with a shocked face as he stared at his broken sword.  "Thank you lord Gryfendor.  I always wanted a new sword, this way you gave me an excuse to go get something that's illegal."

"Be quiet old man.  I won fair and scare."

"You had a second sword, how is that fair."  Harry smiled down at Albus and helped him up.  

"Because you said it was a test on my knowledge of swords and my senses.  Not on rules.  Oh since I won I'm going to Diagon Ally as my old appearance."

"But why Harry.  The deatheaters will attack."

"Exactly.  They won't expect it from me.  Especially if I look like my old week self."  Then the two shared a laugh and went into the other room for a good supper.


	9. Chapter Nine: Diagon Ally

neorelaoded  Thank you very much for the review.  I have tried to email you back to see if I could get through, but the same thing happened as with thirdxdemension.  Thank you though.  Otherwise I would.  Please keep reading.  Hopefully this chapter will diffently give you a twist.

Chapter Nine:    Diagon Ally

Sixteen year old Harry Potter sat in the far corner of the leaky Caldron.  His eye's were fixed on to the fire place that he was sure his friends the Weasley's would be coming out of.  He couldn't wait until the end of the day.  His friend were going to be shocked.  His grandfather had bet him ten gallons that Hermione feighnted, and Harry realized this if the potter humor was really potter humor, but maybe dumbledor humor.  Harries thoughts were interrupted as the door opened.  The first man that came through the door was tall and Harry thought he recognized him, but when the other figure came in Harry knew instantly.  Ginny Weasley if it was at all possible had grown more beautiful in the month that he had been gone training.  Her's had certainly helped.  Not that she didn't have a figure before, but now men's jaw dropped at the site of her.  Her fiery hair shown as if it was a torch.  And Ginnies brown eye's seemed like they wanted to peer into peoples soles.  "Hey Ginny, Dean, over here."  Harry shouted.  Well time to start the act.  It was going to be a good day.  Ginny broke out of deans arms and ran to hug Harry.  Dean looked mad but instead just smiled and followed his girlfriend.  Harry himself was lost of the scent of Ginnies hair.  _Snap out of it potter.  Her boyfriend is coming over._  "Oh Harry it's so good to see you.  We were so worried after that morning."  _Especially me.__  Boy does he look thin.  I hope he's well_.  Pulling away from the hug  Ginny looked down into his pain filled green eye's.  "Since when Miss Weasley did you get taller then me."  Ginny giggled a little and Harry laughed outright.  "You know Potter Hermione is very mad at you."

"Oh dear.  I'm so scared."  Ginny playfully hit him in the arm.

"She read the letter.  She is absolutely furious about your "Servants" coming back with you.  She was going on about it for days."

"And how is dear little Ronnikins."  Harry said laughing.

"Since when do you talk about my brother and your best mate that way."

"Well since two seconds ago."  Ginny giggled again.

"He's got a girlfriend you know."

"What.  Who, name.  Ginny I need details."

"I promised them I wouldn't tell you.  They want to see your reaction."

"You mean."  Harry started as his smile grew larger.

"Yes.  They finally admitted it."  They both burst out laughing at Ron and Hermione.  Dean the poor lad was just watching as his room mate laughed till tears came with his girlfriend about something he knew nothing about.  He tried not to be jealous but male hormones started to kick in.  "So what's so funny."

"Oh nothing.  You'll see."  Both Harry and Ginny said at the same time.  Then burst out laughing.  It was cut short when a loud voice interrupted them.  "Harry James Potter, you are in soooo much shit."

"Hello Hermione."

"What's this about servants.  Have you not listened to anything I have talked to you about S.P.E.W.  Servants in all regards are wrong."

"Hermione love just relax."  Ron cut in.

"love.  Something you two want to tell me."  Ron went bright red in the ears and Hermione had this dreamy smile on her face.

"Uh, well um well mate we're sort of you know.  Uh wink, wink nudge, nudge."  Harry burst out laughing at his reference to his letter to Ron.

"Harry dear, you haven't said hello to me yet."

"sorry Mrs. Weasley.  It's good to see you."

"well don't just stand their I want a hug dammit, and call me Molly."  Harry walked over and gave Mrs.  Weasley a hug.  Then Molly turned towards her daughter and boyfriend.  "Well Virginia are you not going to introduce me to your friend."

"Mom this is my boyfriend Dean."  

"Oh I know that name from somewhere."

"He's mine and Harries room mate mom."  Something flashed in Harry's eye and Molly looked shocked.  Did he have feelings for her little girl.  She got a little excited.  She was going to scold her daughter about dateing another guy but if Harry liked Ginny it would stop his feelings.  _Oh better not._

"Oh, well that explains it.  Well are we all ready."  A chorus of yeses answered her.  And together the Weasley's plus a few extra few left the leaky Caldron to Diagon Alley.  As they went into Diagon alley they went to Gringots.  After stopping there they all went to     

to get books,   Harry wanted to pick out a few extra books on curses and other useful things, and out of the corner of his eye saw Hermione gave him the weird eye.  Harries thoughts were interrupted when he heard pops, and then screams.  Finally a deep voice came from outside.  "Harry Potter.  You are to come with us to are master, where you will be tortured."  Everyone looked around, then pulled out their wands.  Harry looked them and shook his head.

"No.  I won't let anyone else get hurt.  You will all stay here out of danger."

"Harry no.  I'm coming with you.  You know what I've been doing this summer."

"No Ginny."

"Look Potter.  I'm coming with you or you'll have to stun me.  Then they'll all stun you."

"Fine let's go.  But if you get hurt and I survive I'll never forgive myself."  Ginny just nodded and then the two of them left.  As soon as the deatheaters saw that the two were not going to be going quietly they started shooting spells.  Quickly they were joined by everyone else from inside and also a few other people on the streets.  Some people were hurt, some dead but not Harry and the Weasleys.  They were dodging and giving spells.  All of a sudden Harry turned into a wolf and gave a howl.  He knew that Remus would hear him all the way at the castle but what startled him was a howl from beside him.  Turning his head he found instead of Ginny another wolf.  As if in silent agreement they both started to jump on deatheaters biting them in the arm or some other painful places.  They didn't want to kill just injure.  When the battle was over Harry and Ginny transformed back into their forms and Ginny was immetily in a hug from Dean.  "I . . . . was. . . . . so . . . worried . . . . .  You. . . . . did. . . . . great. . . ."  Giving kisses to Ginny between each word.  Then a deatheater got up.  "Ahhhh isn't that cute.  Not."  The deatheater pointed their wand at Ginny and Dean immetily backed away.

"Malfoy."

"That's right Weslete.  I took my fathers place.  Now, potter how will you feel when I kill your so called families youngest.  Adva Kadiva.  (Is that it's spelled it?)  The green spell flew through the air and right before it hit something jumped in front of the Spell and took it for ginny.  The body slumped to the ground dead.  It was Harry Potter.  Four pops found Dumbledore, Minevra, Remus and a tall hooded man.  The hooded man put out his hand and in a deep voice shouted _Expelliarmes._  Malfoy went flying back and the stranger snapped the wand in half as soon as it came to his hands.  Ginny was sobbing now, and in the arms of her mother, while Hermione was in the arms of Ron.  Ron was still looking at the still form of Harry and Dean had a little bit of a smile on his face.  "Is everyone alright."  Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Albus.  How did you know what was happening."  Molly asked.

"Oh that's simple.  Remus told me from the howls.  Now it's time to go."  Unfortunaly while everyone was distracted for a moment the deatheaters had all escaped as well as Harries body.  "Professor.  What about Harries body."

"I'm afraid Miss Weasley that Harry Potter is dead."  

"Noooooo"  Ginny shouted as she sobbed in her mothers arms.  

"They took his body.  Why."  Hermione answered.

"I have no idea Miss Granger.  But we should leave before the deatheaters return with help."  Dumbledore took out his want and picked up Harries fallen glasses the only remains of his body.  _Portia._  "There you all go, crowd around.  We'll be there in a few minutes."  Dean started to come forward, but the stranger stopped him.  "Your going back home lad."

"What, but Ginnies my girl.  I can't leave her like this."  Dean said with a scowl.  How dare this person tell him what he could or could not do.

"Your not.  I'm telling you to leave.  Now go."  The Weasley's disappeared along with Remus Minevra, and Hermione.    Then all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit right beside Dean.  Dean looked up at the stranger who just smiled and then walked over to Dumbledore and they both disaperated.  Dumbledor to near the hogwarts wards and the stranger right were the Weasleys were.  Hermione gave a cry of startlement.  "What.  Who are you.  How did you get here just now.   I know you weren't with the portakey."

"Miss Granger, who I am is not important.  I have come to defeat Voldimort.  I got here by apperating"

"But that's impossible no one can aspirate through hogwarts."

"Harries supposed to defeat Voldimort.  The prophecy said so."  Shouted Ron.  Tears now flowing freely the same with Remus.

"Well I can apperate, and Mr.  Weasley the prophecy was wrong.  I'm sorry to say that your friend was week.  Now it's time to bring in the big guns."

"Why you. . . ."  Ron rushed forward but was stopped by Remus and Hermione.  Then the doors opened and Dumbledore stood there.  "Mr.  Weasley contain your self in my school.  Remus go floo everyone in the order and tell them there's an emergency meeting in the great hall."  Remus nodded his head then left.

"But proffecor this asswhole said."

"I am aware of what this _asswhole_ said, and he's my grandson.  And he is quite right.  Harry was week."  Ron looked like he wanted to say something but instead didn't.  Moving along the halls they reached the great hall.  "Now though this is an order bussness I want you to all come.  My lord would you please go and collect the other two that you want here for the explaining."  The stranger nodded his head and then disappeared.  "Professor you called him your lord.  I thought you were his grandfather."

Dumbledor laughed and nodded his head.  "Miss Granger I am.  But it irritates him very much when I call him that.  Now please all will be explained when my lord get's back."

Just then Remus came with a lot of people behind him.  Snape, Tonks, Moody, the other Weasleys and some more order members.  "Now that we're almost all here would anyone like something to drink."

"Butter bear."  Came the cry's from everyone.

"Dobby."  Suddenly the elf appeared beside the headmaster.

"Yes sir."

"Our Lords guests would like some butter bear."

"Yes sir.  Dobby will bring that right away for master."  Dumbledore turned around to everyone and motioned for them to sit.  Which they did at the Ravenclaw table.  Then Dobby and the "Lord"  returned at the same time.  With the "lord" were Luna and Neville.  Once everyone had a butter bear and was sitting down dumbledor stood up with Minevra and the stranger behind them.  "Ladies and Gentlemen.  I'm am very sorry to do this but I must make sure that you can not leave."  With a snap of his finger the doors closed and looked and the windows had bars on them.  A few people brought out their wand but they simply floated to the "lords" hands.  When dumbledore noticed that his grandson had all the wands he continued.  "I am most sorry to say this to everyone, but Minevra and I are wife and husband.  Also we have been serving our master this summer."  A few traitors or I knew it, came out of the crowd.  But dumbledore didn't care it would all be over soon.  He would soon pass the torch on. "I have told him a lot about a few of you and he's looking forward to you serving him also."

"How could you Albus.  We trusted you."  Shouted Remus who after realizing that he was finally alone was sobbing.  Tonks took him in her arms and held him fiercly.

"Yes well you still should.  May I introduce to you our Lord: Harry Gryfendor Potter."  The silence that followed was amazing.  You could have heard a piece of hair drop.  Then the stranger came forward and took off his hood and everyone gasped.  Their stood not the boy they had seen as scrony but built.  Harry was now 6.5 taller then everyone in the room, his hair was a still messy but was as long as Bills and pulled back into a ponytail, his brilliant green eye's told them he thought the situation was hilliaries.  Though he had a black clock on you could easily see the well defined muscles.  Harry wanted to start laughing at everyone's shocked expressions but was stopped when he saw a blur of red

**Slap.**

"Harry James Potter I don't ever want to see you jumping in front of a killing curse again.  Do you understand me.  I mean what were you thinking.  I could have easily just got out of the way.  Or ducked.  I've been in the same sort of training as you."  Then with one more slap Ginny stormed out of the Great hall.  Harry just laughed then Hermione came up.  "Oh my god.  I thought I had lost you.  You know your like a brother to me."

"Yea I know little sis."

"Now look here.  Who said you were the older one."

"Well me besides I'm lord Gryfendor.  I can do anything."

"Right.  I think I'm going to sit down."  Harry laughed even harder at this.  

"Well Grandfather you owe me a gallon she didn't feighnt."

"Ah but you haven't told her your also the heir to Merlin and Slytherin, you just said Gryfendor."

"Merlin, slytherin."  Hermione squeaked out before feighnting out.  

"I'll take that gallon my lord Gryfendor."

"All right you old timer.  Here."  Harry flipped the coin at his grandfather and then started to pass out people's wands while Ron was trying to get his girlfriend awake.

"Let me get this straight.'  Molly said once she got her wand back.  'your telling me that your James parents, therefore guardians of this here young man who had to live with horrible muggles for 11 years until he finally realized that he was actually important."  With each word her voice was getting a little louder and her face reder.

"Yes Molly but I can exp-"  dumbledor was interrupted as Molly jumped up and put her wand right at his face.

"Bull shit.  Why should I let you. I should curse you on the spot."

"Molly.  That's enough of this.  I may be a servant under my lord but I'm still in charge of the school.  I felt horrible.  You try seeing your son but not having the courage to tell him.  And when James did die don't you think I wanted to take our grand child home.  But I was to famous.  It just wasn't right.  He would have been to big of a target, and besides I have no clue weather I would be a good father or not.  And don't you think I've regretted that decision, especially after what I learned what those so called "Family" did to him."  Molly looked over to see that Minevra was in a hug by Harry who was trying to comfort her.  

"What do you mean professor."  Ron asked once Hermione started to come to.

"I mean Mr.  Weasley.  They beet him.  They would physically abuse him.  And it's all my fault."  All of a sudden everyone saw a side in which they had never seen in dumbledor.  A caring grandfather, but it was to late and he had already started to have some tears coming out of his eyes.  Quietly sobbing.

"Mate.  I'm sorry."

"Well don't be.  I really don't want sympathy.  Now onto current business.  I would like to restart the Order of Phoenix.  Only this time I will be changing it some and making proper things happen.  So when I call your name you are to come up to me and kneel.  Mr.  Weasley and all his sons."  Arthur George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and Ron all came up to him and knelt in front of him.  Harry took out his sword and touched each of their arms, suddenly two wolves howling at the moonlight appeared on each of their arms.  "Rise my friends, my servants."

"Harry this is bloody cool."  Ron stated.  Harry laughed.

"Yes it is.  Now I have jobs.  Bill I need you to research curses for me so that I know them, Charlie I would like to bring dragons into the war somehow, Fred And George I would like you two to use your inventions and make some consoled weapons for us.  It would be a great help to have some gum that could make us disappear.  Arthur, I'm putting you in charge of the ministry.  Not as minister, but I want you to keep an eye on what's going on, who's on the voldimorts side and who would be loyal to Dumbledor.  Because publicly he will be in charge.  Ron.  You are to be my strategic General along with My grandmother.  Now you are allowed to stay here or go back to work."    
The men all left with smiles on their faces except Ron who stayed behind  As they were about to leave Harry called out.  "Oh shoot.  I forgot to mention that the tattoe is also a way to communicate with me. You will not be able to communicate with the other members unless you go through me.  Now then Molly, and Hermione.  I'll talk to Ginny later."  The men left other then Ron and the two women stepped forward.  Harry put his sword to their arms and the same tatoes showed.  "Now Hermione.  I am going to put you in charge of information.  Now you will have a few other people with you but you are in charge.  Molly I want to put you in charge of housing.  I need you to find us a new base.  This new base is to look very much like a normal house.  But then on the inside it will be our base."

"Sorry my lord harry."

"Just harry Molly.  At least in public.  In private you may call me what ever you wish."

"Okay dear.  What about the black house."

"That will be going to their rightful owners.  Remus I know you haven't seen the Sirius will yet so this is going to be a surprise.  But Sirius had a wife, and they have a son that is about to be born in two days.  In the will it said that.  Now I have met the wife and she is a muggle born witch, she's very nice and when I told her about Sirius fortune she only agreed for her sons sake.  So Remus you and I are of coarse named godfathers as well as her witch sister."

"Okay so who's the sister."

"Well I should say step sister.  And that is Tonks."  Everyone looked at Tonks in surprise.  "I'm so sorry I just couldn't tell anyone.  Sirius swore me to secrecy."

"But you and Sirius are cousins.  So doesn't that make him and your sister well you know cousins too."

"Oh no.  My parents adopted her.  That's why she's my step sister.  When my parents went to adopt a child they say her and thought she was magical apparently she wasn't.  Oh well"

"So now Molly I can give you a hand with finding a house in fact I have one in mind already but I'll have to tell you later in private.  Again Molly if you wish you can leave and I will owl you later.  Remus, Moody, Tonks, Fletcher.  Come up."  The same thing happened and Harry then began to tell them what they were to do.  "Now all of you are going to be the same I want you to train us.  This will be weird but Hermione will be telling you spells we need to know.  Then you will  be teaching it to us so we can use them in a battle.  Now for your group I am putting Remus in charge.  Mainly because he's at hogwarts."  

"Now Servous.  Please step forward.  Now are you okay with me giving orders, you being my servant."

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Good because I need you.  though we have disagreed in the past it's time to stop that.  I still need you to be the spy.  Now I know what your thinking, that it's going to be torture however this time you will be giving them false information.  Instead of us having the information.  Do you understand."

"Yes Lord."

"Good.  you will also be in charge of intelligence.  If you suspect there is a traitor let me know and we'll handle it, or if there is to be another spy let me know."  Then harry put the tattoe on Servous shoulder so it wouldn't be seen be the Voldimort.   Next he called up Luna and Nevielle.  "Now you two I had no clue what to have you for, but now I do know.  Neville you are good with Herbology.  Luna you with potions somewhat.  What I want is you two to study healing.  Together you can be very good healers and help the new order of Phonix."  With that Harry put the tattoes on their arms.  "Now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to young miss Weasley and give her, her wand back.  By then the only ones left were Dumbledor, Minevra, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Moody, and Snape.  Dumbledor looked at his grandson and smiled.  "My lord you will have to tell me how it goes.  I hear that red heads can have quit a temper."

"Thank you grandfather.  I'll be sure to take it in to consideration."  As harry walked away he found that he could hear laughter from behind him.  He knew that they were laughing at him.  So what he'd get some sort of revenge.  He is the son of a maurder.  Going up to the common room he went to his dorm where his stuff were when he had left and found the maurders map.  Opening it up he looked down.  "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  As usual the map lit up looking around he didn't see Ginny anywhere.  This was weird.  It showed just about everywhere, well except maybe the chamber.  No she wouldn't go down there would she.  Well there was only one way to check.  Walking down to the girls bathroom he found that he couldn't hear any noise which Harry took as Moaning Myrtle wasn't there.  "Hello Harry."  Apparently he spoke to soon. Looking up with his usual dashing smile.  "hello Myrtle.  How are you doing."

"I'm very good.  So how are you and your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend.  I don't have one."  Moaning smiled a little then tried to act disappointed

"Really wow.  that's really to bad.  So then who's that you came in with."

"Oh her.  that was Hermione."  

"Hey Myrtle did a women come in here."

"No I don't think so."

"Okay well thanks anyways."  With a wave Harry pretended to leave.  When he heard a splash he ran back in and went to the sink.  _"Let me in.  Now"_   The sink opened and Harry went in.  Walking around he found that it really stunk down here.  _Well da potter.  No one's been down here for like four years._  As Harry walked further along he kept a look out for anyone, especially a certain red head.  Suddenly he thought he saw something.  Running up he found that there was a young girl with Red hair, who was pale and very familiar.  "Ginny.  W-what happened."

"Oh it's you harry.  You are harry right.  The one that I kept picturing Tom hurting."

"Yes that's me.  What happened you look so different from one hour ago."

"Oh well that's the thing.  I was never really there.  I've never left here.  Why did you."

"Ginny are you okay.  I can see through you."

"Well duh I'm dead."   Harry potter passed out and the ghost of Virginia Riddle laughed.


	10. Chapter ten: Return to the Chamber of S...

Thank you all very much for your reviews.  I really enjoy them and reading them knowing that people are still reading this story.  The reason this is so late is because I was really busy with College stuff.  I have just gotten accepted and have been busy finishing things off.  Then there's scholarships and everything else.  Now for those of you who read and notice a lot of spelling mistakes, please forgive me.  For once I did not do spell check, the computer that I'm on is pissing me off and thinks that the is spelled wrong.  So I want to get this chapter uploaded and don't have time for these stupid dictionaries.  Sorry.  So with out anything else to add here's the story. 

Voxenking

Chapter Ten:  The test of partnership.

What was she thinking?  She Ginny Weasly had just slapped Harry Potter, who had saved her life, and was apparently a lord.  _No don't think about that_.  All she wanted to do at the moment was die.  She was so embarrassed.  Walking around she found herself back at the great hall.  Inside she found that most of the people from Harry=s new order had left and there was only a few people left.  Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Maconagal, Ron, Luna, and Neville.  "Excuse me sir, but were is Hermione and Harry.  She knew that Ron and hermione were going out so she wasn=t actually afraid that they would be doing anything. 

Dumbledore smiled.  "I'm sorry to say Ginny but they left over an hour ago.  Or Harry did.  Everyone else left about forty-five minutes ago.  You have been gone for two hours."  _Was she really gone for that long?  Boy it sure didn't seem like it._  Ginny nodded her head in thanks then started to leave.  Professor Maconagal voice came through.  "Oh and Miss Weasly, please take it easy on my grandson.  He really didn't mean to hurt you, it was just, well he loves you all as family and just wants to protect you.  He's never really known love, even from us lately.  Even though we are his grandparents.  The only love he=s known is from your family."

"I think that's what scares me so much Professor."  Though it was a whisper everyone in the hall heard her.  Walking out she wondered where Harry would go.  After walking for some time her thoughts were interrupted.  "Ginny.  Ginny."  Turning around she found that Hermione was running towards her.  Ginny decided that she would be nice and wait for Hermione to catch up with her.  When she finally did she was out of breath.  "Ginny, have you seen Harry."

"No I also couldn't care less."  _Your looking for him.  Why does it matter.  You can__=__t stay mad at him._

"Ginny, you=re going to speak to a lord like that."  Ginny looked like she was thinking for a moment but then nodded her head. "Yes I am.  Besides he should be the one apologizing to me."

"Ginny how can you say that.  He saved your life."

"I never asked him too."  Ginny said and continued to walk.

"But he still did. This has been the second time.  Besides he wants to know if you'll serve him."

"WHAT THE FUCK.  I WILL NEVER SERVE ANYONE.  That cocky little shit.  Does he think he's the only one alive?  He knows what happened in the chamber, how I _served_ Tom.  How could he do this to me."  _Why should I care.  I wish Harry was here.  No Not Harry he__=__s not my boyfriend.  Dean is.  _The cool, angry Ginny quickly disappeared and Ginny broke down on the ground crying.  Hermione quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"H . .. He saved me. .. . And I j. . . just slapped him.  Oh my god, I'm sure he hates me know."

"Shhhh, it's okay Ginny.  It's Harry, and he's a lord now, I'm sure he'll understand."  Ginny wiped away her tears and looked up at as if to ask Hermione if she was sure.

"Virginia what on earth are you doing here.  And with her.  I thought you were my friend."  There floating towards them was Moaning Myrtle.

"Sorry Myrtle."  _What was going on.  Sure she new myrtle and she knew her but myrtle never called her Virginia before._

  


"Yes well you better be.  You know the deal, I would drive potter down there and then we could seduce him.  You know how much a like him."

"What."  _What am I doing._ 

"Well that's the plan, or are we going with our lords plan, were we just kill him."

"Oh my god."  _Where.  Where.  I need to know where Harry is._

"Okay lords plan it is.  Can you do it yourself, because he's just so cute and I don't care what Tom says I just can't seem to watch Harry die."  _Why should she help when Tom killed her.  Dead Women?  _Ginny slowly not knowing what to say just nodded her head.  Myrtle smiled, and flew into a wall.  Ginny looked over to Hermione to go get help but Hermione was nowhere to be seen except for someone way down the hall shouting at her arm.  "Harry, Harry.  Oh fuck it, DUMBLEDOR."  Did Hermione Granger just swear?  Wait what about Harry._  He had to be back in the Chamber.  It__=__s the only thing that she knew that was connected with Tom Riddle_ Ginny ran as fast as she could to were the girls= bathroom was.  How on earth was she going to get down there?  She didn't know parsletougne, she needed to find another way to get down there.  How on earth did she ever manage to get down there in the old time.  Oh wait now she remembered.  Clearing he thought she spoke in a calm voice.  "I am a loyal servant of my lord Salazar Slyitherin."  The noise of the sink didn't move.  Instead their was a noise somewhere in the toilets.  Going to where she thought she heard the noise she peeked into one of the stalls.  There instead of a toilet was a staircase.  _This has to be it._  Pulling out her wand she left a sign that she was sure Dumbledore would know, because she was sure Hermione would get some back up.  Walking down the stairs she found it lead to where you would fall down the sink.  _I always knew their had to be a simpler way down.  Not all his heirs were going to be parsletougne._  Walking forward as if she knew the was she quickly walked towards the chamber.  Finally after many twist and turns she found were she wanted to be.  Looking ahead she found herself looking into a younger, Ginny Weasley.  On the ground before Salazar was Harry Potter.  Beside him was the fang, It was still there, and father away was the Basilic.  though it was half rotted out by now.  Looking at Harry she started to get worried.  "Harry, Harry, come on, wake up, you've gotten through more then this.  come on Harry wake up."

"I'm afraid Ginny that precious Harry Potter won't be waking up."  Ginny twirled around to find herself looking into her younger self.  Except her eye's were dark.

"And just who the hell are you."

"Me.  Well that's simple.  I'm the part of you that Tom one over."

"There's no way your me."

"No that would be awful wouldn't it."  Virginia said laughing.  "I'm Virginia Riddle."

"That's just sick."  This was her, darkness, her fear.

"Oh well thank you.  Now I must get going."

"what your just going to go and leave us.  that doesn't sound like Tom."  Virginia laughed again.

ANo heavens, no.  what I=m going to do is become one with your precious golden boy.

ANo. 

AAh I see you still care about him.  So what are you going to do.  I mean you can=t get ride of me without Harry.

ABut, but, but you can=t.  He=s.

  


AThe only chance for the world.  Exactly.  With out him, my older self will rule the world.  Ginny felt her stomach roll, she hadn=t even thought of the prophecy

ANo I mean, he=s got power, a lot of it, you can=t posses him, he=s way to powerful.

  


AOh, that=s what you think.  Remember how easily I possessed you.  Well now I don=t have a conscience, I=m fully evil.  But enough talk see for yourself.  With a cry from Ginny virgina Riddle melted into Harry Potter.  Harries eye=s opened but instead of the brilliant Green eye=s that were usually there instead you could only see empty eye=s.  AWell what do you think Little Weasley.  Do you not welcome back your old friend.  I have a body once again.  And boy does it feel good.  Ginny stared in horror.  It was Harries voice, but at the same time it was her younger one and Toms.  Not saying anything Tom continued to talk.  By the way dear, remember all those time you told me your secrets.  I never shared one wit you.  Well let=s do that now.  You see I am an unregistered anmigias.  Do you know what my form is.  Go ahead and guess.  No very well then I=ll show you.  With that Harry turned into a giant Basilic.  Then back to Harry again laughing.  ADon=t worry I had my eye=s blocked, imagine the problems when I tried giving orders to my lovely followers and they got Petrified.  I don=t think it would work.  Just then Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Hermione, Minerva and surprisingly Cornelius fudge came running inside.  AAh everyone welcome.  Please come in.  Or actually you are in, stay.  Wait I shouldn=t say that.  You all can=t leave now.

AGinny would you please tell me what happened to Harry.  Albus looked really worried, and with Fudge there he didn=t want to give anything away that he shouldn=t.

AWell headmaster that there is Tom Riddle.  Not Harry.  In my first year when Riddle=s diary possed me and Harry destroyed it he didn=t completely.  Coming out of me was all the Tom that I had, it formed a new person with not a hint of goodness.  Now it=s possessing Harry.

AOh is that all.  Moody said trying to bring some humor into the matter.

AOh yes I forgot, Riddle can change into a Basilic.

AMoody let his wand that was now pointed at Harry fall for a second.  AI=m sorry I asked.

AProfessors would you allow me some time alone with Harry though headmaster you Remus, and Minerva are of course allowed to stay.  The others left except Fudge who stood there.  AI am not going anywhere you stupid girl.  This may be his school but I still rule the magic world and I get to say-  Suddenly Fudge fell over stiff.  Ginny looked over at Harry who just stood there with a huge smile on his face.  Ginny looked at Tom and raised her eyebrow.  AOkay, okay so I lied I can use the eye=s when I want.  Even your precious Harry hates fudge.

ABut you killed him.

ANo hardly.  I=d get into way to much trouble for that, he=s just petrified.  Now are we going to duel or not.  Ginny raised her wand prepared to duel Tom when Albus stepped forward as well as Minerva.  Then surprisingly Hermione, Moody, and Moony came in and stood in front of her, wands raised.  AYou=ll have to duel us all Tom.  Dumbledore said calmly.  Harry/Tom nodded his head then raised his hand.  The red light flew out of Harries hand and hit Remus knocking him out cold.  Then turning to the rest who had their wands pointed at Harry.  Dumbledore cried out as he pulled out his wand and started shooting curses.  If Dumbledore had been thinking right he may have expected it.  But as he was only thinking of protecting his grandson he didn=t even think of shield spells.  So when Tom/Harry just stood there as the spells came at him and bounced off his shield right back at the headmaster and his wife, they were both shocked before they fell down.  Dumbledore had warts all over himself and also was green.  Minerva had Jelly legs and also was stunned.  Hermione Moody and Ginny looked up at Harry.  Moody ran over to the headmaster while Hermione stood her ground.  Suddenly where harry was, stood a basilick.  Hermione screamed and fell over as she was petrified.  A noise from above made Ginny, Moody, and Dumbledore who had been revived by Moody looked up to see Fawkes.  Fawkes called out again and swooped down to go in for the kill.  Then Ginny relized what was going to happen.  Fawkes was going to take out the basilicks eye's just as he did in her first year.  "Fawkes no.  That's Harry.  Don't take out his eye's.  Just distract him."  Fawkes gave a call of agreement and swooped low to distrack Harry/Tom Moody looked over to the Dumbledore.  "Sir what do you want me to do.  Spells or are we fighting him head to head." 

"Well Alaster do you know of any spells that can go against a basilick."

"Sure.  _Cearia Sora_."  A long shiny sword came into Moody's hand and he put his wand away.  From behind Moody came two shouts of the same spell.  "Wait for m-"  With a war cry worthy of a whole army Moody ran forward at now Harry, when all of a sudden Harry/Tom turned back into his anmigis form and petrified him.  Turning back to harry he turned to Ginny with a toothy grin.  He didn't care that Dumbledore seemed to be there he just looked right at Ginny as if she was staring into her sole.

ASo now it=s u and me.  Ah isn't that cute.  So has Harry paid more attention to you in these years.  Or is he still being the prat he is and ignores you."

  


"Harry never ignored me.  _Expilliarmes_."  Nothing happened.  Tom started to laugh.  "You really think that can stop me.  I don't think I'm going to use spells to defeat you.  That would be way to easy.  No instead let's fight animal, to animal."  Ginny knowing what he meant quickly turned into her anmigias form.  Her wolf form ran up and jumped up on the basilisk tail, biting into it.  The Great snake gave a moan of pain but then wiped the wolf off itself.  Ginny flew in the air and was about to crash into Salazar Slytherin when she stopped in mid air.  Turning back to her human form she floated down beside a green headmaster.  "Miss Weasley are you alright."  Thank god Tom forgot about the headmaster otherwise she might be in a lot of pain right at the moment. 

"You stupid old man.  How many times have I got to kill you.

"Fine Headmaster.  How do we deal with Tom."

"I can't use magic on him he's too powerful.  It will just rebound and hit me."

"So that means I can't either."  A little twinkle in the headmasters eye's came back.

"No Miss Weasley you do have a magic.  You have words.  They have hurt Harry and they will hurt Tom now."

"What professor I don't understand."

"My dear.  Harry has just come into a lot of power.  You are now after last year one of Harries best friends.  He trusts you very much.  After this morning he thinks that you don't trust him.  Make sure that he knows you do.  Because I know that you do indeed trust my grandson.  He doesn't think so.  We have gotten past tom, you can do it now."  Ginny nodded her head and put away her wand.

"If I'm going to do this then I won't need my wand."  With a nod from her headmaster Ginny turned around and started to walk towards Harry/Tom with Dumbledore behind her.  "Harry I know your in there.  I also know your strong enough you can fight him, you have to.  I going to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you for a long time.  I thought after you saved me it was obvious, but I realized with the help of your grandfather it's not.  I trust you Harry.  I trust you with my life.  I will die for you and follow to the end of the world.  I will be your second in command and I will do it with honour"   Turning to the headmaster she pulled up her sleave to show Harry she was ready to get the new mark.  Dumbledore brought up to her arm and looking at Harry/Tom who was very pale all of a sudden shouted in a loud voice,  Something happened to Harry.  He was shaking and his eye colors were going from green to black.  Harry crumbled to the ground and Harry wanted to run to him and help him but Dumbledore held her back.  "No.  He's not totally himself.  Though he will be soon.  You did it."  Ginny looked up into Dumbledore face and saw that a tears of happiness was coming down his face.  Ginny felt pride swell up inside her when her thoughts were interrupted "Get out.  I can't guaranty what's happening.  Get out."

"Never Harry.  I'm now your second in command.  I won't leave you when it's my choice."

"Please then leave.  I don't know what's happening.  The power is too much."  Suddenly what was happening to his grandson snapped inside Dumbledores brain.  Grabbing Ginny he ran out of the chamber with Ginny screaming also.  "No you  bastard.  Leave me here."

"Miss Weasly please shut up.  I'm saving your life.  You don't understand what's  happening to Harry."  With that Dumbledore went back to get the others who were their and unconscious.  As he was about to enter the chamber he shouted a stay here. 

Who did he think he was ordering him around.  In this new order she was higher then him.    She also knew this place better then him, even if she couldn't remember.  Something were familiar.  So following them she went around Dumbledore and into the chamber.  Harry was no longer standing nor conscience.  Now he was on the ground but Ginny could barley see Harry now as he was surrounded by a black and gold glow.  "Miss.  Weasley if you please, we need to go."  behind her was Dumbledore waiting somewhat patently for her.  AMiss Weasley, if Harry was not fighting the battles inside himself at this moment he would tell you that you were to leave.  Since he=s not I am telling you.

AYour right sir.  He would.  What about Harry though.  He=s unconscious and no one is there.

AYes my grandson will be fine.

AGrandson.  Dumbledore looked down at Ginny and for a moment his twinkle returned.  AAh yes.  You weren=t their for the introductions were you.  Well that will just have to wait till after we get out of this mess.  Then it clicked in her mind.   _A__That Asswhole is my grandson Mr.  Weasly._____

_A__May I introduce our lord and your soon Lord Harry Gryfendor Potter.___  She hadn=t even thought about it until now.  AActually sir I did know but I=d like a longer explanation.

AYes, yes very good.  Though let=s get out of here first.  Professor Magonical has already taken the rest up to girls bathroom.

ABut what about Harry.

AHe=ll be fine.  We need to wait for this smoke to settle and we also need to have madame pomfry start to look at those that have been petrified.  Then we'll have to get proffers sprout, and snape to start making some lamdrake potion.  Then we can come back for Harry.  He'll be safe here.  Though she could barley hear it she did recognize a faint whispered _I hope_ after his words.

Please read and review.  Hope you liked this chapter. 


End file.
